le Spectre
by lyz slytherin
Summary: la guerre est enfin terminée... la vie est à reconstruire, et les survivants doivent supporter le poids du conflit. Chacun porte sa croix... *chap5*
1. Default Chapter

lyz: tous les personnages de Harry Potter et le monde dans lequel ils vivent appartiennent à JK Rowling. 

Cette fanfic n'est pas très joyeuse, il y a des morts, des bons du côté des mauvais, de la traîtrise, et tout ce qui suivit la deuxième montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, durant la 4ème de Harry à Poudlard. Le conflit entre les forces du bien et du mal n'est pas encore terminé, 6 ans plus tard...

***********

Encore un meeting, encore ce soir. La marque brûlait son bras. Rachel se secoua hors de sa transe et se prépara à sortir. Elle enfila un pantalon noir, un sous-pull de la même couleur, puis passa sa robe de fonction. De grandes bottes en peau de dragon, qui lui arrivaient aux genoux, complétaient l'ensemble. Elle noua ses longues boucles rousses d'une geste en une longue queue de cheval dont les mèches tombaient jusqu'aux milieu de son dos. Rachel fit le tour de la maison, éteignit les lumières de sa baguette magique, puis sortit. 

Rabattant sa capuche sur son visage, elle se mit à marcher dans la boue, ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte à clé. Si quelqu'un venait chez elle, il serait bien accueilli par la multitudes de sorts-pièges qu'elle s'était amusée à créer pour pimenter sa lugubre demeure. 

Le froid l'engourdissait, et elle tenait à être en pleine forme pour ce soir, pour le Maître. Jamais elle ne le décevrait. Il aurait toujours prétexte à être fier d'elle, elle ferait tout pour ça. Et arriver dégoulinante de pluie et boueuse n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Elle transplana.

Rachel apparut au beau milieu d'un champ dont les herbes étaient hautes à l'origine, mais dont le piétinement avait réduit la hauteur et la densité. Un groupe de personnes étaient déjà là, tous vêtus de noir, les capuches rabattues sur leur visage. Des vois d'homme, basses, peu de voix féminines. Elle était presque la seule à faire partie des Mangemorts, même si elle savait qu'il existait un autre groupe que le leur. Mais elle ne le connaissait pas, n'avait jamais vu les gens qui le constituaient. 

Elle s'approcha, vérifiant qu'aucune de ses mèches rouges dépassaient de sa capuche. Les murmures se turent à son approche, mais reprirent aussitôt. Rachel resta là à attendre son Maître. 

Voldemort fit son entrée par le claquement sec qui annonçait chaque transplanation. Les Mangemorts se hâtèrent de former un cercle autour de lui, chacun à sa place. D'un même geste, tous firent jaillir leur visage de leur capuche noire. Voldemort fit le tour de ses effectifs. Chacun s'inclina avec respect, comme il se le devait. Rachel se sentit brûler quand il posa ses yeux sur elle. Elle baissa la tête avec grâce devant celui qu'elle considérait comme le sauveur de la race des sorciers, et comme le sien. 

Voldemort s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps que la jeune fille rousse que sur les autres fidèles, la considérant avec un mélange de surprise et de satisfaction. Depuis deux ans, elle le gratifiait de bons et loyaux services, obéissant toujours à la lettre. Mais il fallait être très prudent avec elle, sinon, tout pouvait basculer... il était conscient des limites de sa magie sur elle. Elle était très puissante, et c'était bien pour ça qu'elle était à lui, maintenant.

"J'ai une mission pour l'un d'entre vous. Seulement pour quelqu'un de déterminé, de fort, de courageux, de puissant." Voldemort, en prononçant ces paroles, pensait à ce que le Choixpeau Magique disait aux stupides Gryffondor, et s'en sentit presque coupable. 

Comme prévu Rachel fit la première un pas en avant. Voldemort pondéra sur cette offre. Rachel avait les compétences nécessaires à cette mission, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle échoue. Par contre, cette opération représentait un certain risque pour sa position ici. 

Il décida de courir ce risque.

"Un traître s'est glissé parmi nous il y a des années, et pense toujours que je n'ai rien remarqué de ses agissements. Il est temps de se débarrasser de lui."

Il fixa Rachel avec intensité, de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait gagné le droit de le venger. Les autres Mangemorts comprirent et se reculèrent, mais restèrent, brûlants de savoir qui était le traître. Voldemort les congédia d'un revers sec de la main. Tous aussitôt transplanèrent. 

Rachel resta seule avec son Maître.

"Le traître porte le nom de Severus Rogue."

Voldemort observa sa réaction, mais Rachel ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Il se sourit en lui-même: elle ne se souvenait pas de lui. Par contre, Poudlard était une autre affaire... Il lui indiqua l'adresse où Rogue vivait.

"Épie ses faits et gestes. Quand le moment sera venu, fais-lui regretter ce qu'il nous a fait. Mais surtout, qu'il ne te voie pas." ajouta t'il en montrant sa capuche sombre.

"Bien, Maître."

"Tu peux partir."

Rachel s'inclina, puis transplana, fière que le Maître l'ait choisie pour cette mission, mais aussi heureuse qu'il lui ait parlé sur ce ton, presque paternel.

Voldemort resta seul dans la prairie abandonnée, pensif. Si quelque chose arrivait à Rachel, si par malheur elle se souvenait de quoi que ce soit, si elle était persuadée de changer de côté par quelqu'un, toute son opération serait compromise. L'avenir des véritables sorciers était en jeu. 

Le maître des ténèbres regrettait maintenant son choix, et la nervosité secoua ses membres. Lui, Voldemort, celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, nerveux? Il était peut-être cruel et sans pitié à l'égard des moldus et de ses opposants, mais certainement pas d'un projet d'avenir aussi sensationnel. Incertain, dégoûté de devoir ressentir un tel doute, il saisit sa baguette magique, celle qui avait tué bien des sorciers réputés, comme le vieux Dumbledore, et qui trépignait d'impatience à l'idée d'en finir enfin avec sa principale source de problèmes, Harry Potter.

Cogitant sur le sort infâme qu'il allait lui réserver une fois qu'il serait sous sa coupe, Voldemort fit apparaître la marque des ténèbres et la nuée noire vira au rouge. Voldemort murmura un nom, et aussitôt un Mangemort transplana à côté de lui et baissa la tête avec respect.

"Vous m'avez appelé, Maître?"

"Surveille Rachel sans être remarqué. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, tu en paieras de ta vie."

"Bien, Maître."

Le Mangemort transplana, la Marque se dissout dans l'air, et Voldemort transplana à son tour.

*********

Severus Rogue passait deux semaines chez lui, et Rachel se demandait pourquoi il restait aussi peu de temps dans son splendide manoir. Il devait avoir un travail très prenant. 

Il se levait tôt le matin, buvait une large tasse de café, s'enfermait dans son laboratoire toute la matinée, se préparait à manger pour midi, retournait dans son laboratoire puis s'occupait de sa maison jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Il vivait seul. Ce serait facile.

Il était minuit passé quand Rachel pénétra par effraction. Un simple coup de baguette lui avait permis de faire sauter la serrure et le charme de protection de la maison. L'intérieur était sombre, et elle prit le temps d'admirer le bon goût avec lequel la maison était meublé. Ses doigts serraient fermement sa baguette magique, et elle n'oubliait jamais pourquoi elle était ici. Cet homme avait trahi son bienfaiteur, l'espoir de toute sa vie, celui qui détenait sa vie et sa dévotion suprême. Il fallait le faire payer. 

Dans le couloir, Rachel parcourut des yeux quelques tableaux qu'il serait intéressant de voler pour se faire un peu d'argent, quand tout serait fini. Mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le portrait moldu d'une jeune femme rousse. 

La femme était d'une beauté sans pareille, et au fond de ses yeux verts brillait la lueur du bonheur absolu. Ses grands cheveux roux, plus clairs que les siens, lui donnaient un aspect de princesse d'une autre contrée. Rachel baissa les yeux et regarda le cadre du tableau. Il y était écrit: _Lily Evans. _Aucune date, rien d'autre. Cette femme avait des yeux éblouissants, Rachel avait du mal à détacher les siens du portrait.

Un bruit la fit sursauter. Rogue devait sortir de son laboratoire, enfin. Cet homme passait-il sa vie à faire des potions? Rachel quitta à regret le portrait de Lily Evans et se remémora sa mission. Elle gravit les escaliers qui menaient au salon, s'arrêta avant l'entrée et écouta. Il était là, il tournait une cuillère dans une tasse de porcelaine, elle pouvait entendre le crissement du métal contre la céramique fine. Elle rit sous cape. Ce serait vraiment trop facile.

Rachel fit un pas en avant, silencieuse comme un chat, couverte de sa capuche, et entra dans le salon. Il lui tournait le dos, il n'avait rien remarqué. Elle murmura 'accio baguette' et sa baguette, posée sur une table derrière lui, se leva doucement et se posa dans la main gauche de Rachel. Elle se racla bruyamment la gorge. La partie allait commencer.

Rogue se leva brusquement, faisant tomber à terre son thé et sa porcelaine, qui vola en éclat. 

"Qu'est-ce que vous-"

"Endoloris!" cria Rachel. Aussitôt le traître se tordit de douleur, mais pas autant que Rachel l'aurait souhaité. Elle aimait voir les traîtres et les mauvais souffrir sous sa baguette, elle avait un instinct d'animal prêt à tuer sans être rongé par aucune culpabilité.

Rogue haletait, à plat ventre sur le tapis de son salon.

"Traître, voilà tout ce que tu mérite!"

Rogue tenta de se relever, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air stupéfait et sauver sa peau.

"Je ne suis pas un traître!" se défendit-il. Il leva les deux mains pour annoncer son désarmement. "Qui êtes-vous?"

Voldemort lui avait fait promettre de ne pas se dévoiler, elle ne le ferait pas. 

"Je suis celle qui vous tuera pour injustice envers votre maître!"

Mais Rachel ne lança pas un deuxième sort de douleur extrême. Elle contemplait le visage de Rogue. Sa figure blême, ses cheveux longs, noirs et graisseux, sa corpulence. Un clic se fit quelque part dans sa tête. 

__

J'ai déjà vu cet homme quelque part.

Bien sûr, elle aurait pu le croiser dans une rue, n'importe où. Elle aurait même pu l'imaginer dans un rêve... Et soudain, elle se souvint qu'une partie d'elle avait été annihilée à tout jamais. Il faisait peut-être alors partie de ce fragment d'elle-même... Mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui demander. Cet homme était un traître, il avait espionné son Maître pour le compte des conservateurs, il méritait le châtiment ultime. Et les intérêts de Voldemort passait toujours avant les siens, même s'il y allait de sa propre vie. Elle pouvait dire adieu à un fragment de... _son passé._

Au moment où Rogue s'y attendait le moins, elle brandit à nouveau sa baguette et hurla _Avada Kedabra _!!!

Et c'en fut fini du traître.

Rachel, partagée entre le regret d'avoir laissé passé une occasion d'essayer de se souvenir et la fierté d'avoir accompli la mission de Voldemort, fit volte-face brusquement pour retourner voir le portait de Lily Evans. Elle crut entendre le bruit d'une cape. Elle murmura 'Lumos' et chercha à détecter une présence dans les alentours, mais rien. Elle redescendit donc les marches, décrocha le tableau de la femme rousse et transplana.

Derrière une gargouille, deux yeux clairs disparurent également.

**********

Rachel tournait distraitement une cuillère dans une tasse de thé, pensant que c'était la dernière chose que Rogue avait fait avant de mourir. Elle s'enfonça encore plus dans son fauteuil avec un soupir d'aise. La chaleur de la tasse entre ses doigts et l'heure tardive la rendait passablement endormie, et elle finit par s'assoupir tout à fait.

__

Il fait nuit. Elle est à bord d'une voiture, d'apparence moldue. Ce n'est pas elle qui conduit, c'est quelqu'un dont elle ne se souvient ni le nom ni le visage. Ils parlent, ils sourient. Puis soudain elle pousse un grand cri et la voiture moldue pile....

Rachel s'éveilla en sursaut, en sueur, renversant du thé partout. Elle avait encore fait ce rêve, le rêve de ce soir tragique où elle avait perdu son identité. Mais ce rêve n'était pas un souvenir, ce rêve n'était que pure imagination: la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était d'avoir ouvert les yeux et vu le visage blanc aux yeux rouges, au nez en forme d'entaille de serpent, effrayant au début mais si bienveillant et généreux en réalité.

"Que Voldemort accède au pouvoir suprême." dit-elle comme une phrase rituelle, pour se protéger contre les mauvais esprits. "Et qu'il chasse les plaies du monde."

L'une de ces plaies étaient les moldus, les moldus à cause desquels elle avait tout perdu. Voldemort l'avait renseignée à leur sujet: ils s'appelaient Granger et étaient un couple d'horribles moldus qui, à bord de leur voiture, avaient percuté la sienne, tué le conducteur, et lui avaient fait perdre sa mémoire à tout jamais. Elle s'en était vengée, par la mort. 

Et depuis elle était au service du Maître. Elle ne connaissait rien de son passé, elle ne savait même pas son nom de famille. Elle savait qu'elle était douée pour la magie, et des centaines de formules lui venaient à l'esprit à chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin d'une. Rachel ignorait où et comment, mais elle avait dû recevoir une excellente éducation de Sorcellerie avant son accident. 

Et il y avait cet homme. Severus Rogue. Severus Rogue. Elle avait beau tourner et tourner le nom dans sa tête, il ne lui inspirait que du dégoût, du dédain. Aucun souvenir ne refaisait surface. Rachel commençait à avoir mal à la tête à force d'essayer de se souvenir. Voldemort lui avait dit que la lésion était irréversible, qu'essayer de retrouver la mémoire ne la ferait que souffrir physiquement. Il avait raison, comme d'habitude. Elle monta se coucher pour calmer sa migraine, convaincue de devoir rester éternellement amnésique.

*************

"Elle a hésité, Maître. J'ai cru qu'elle le reconnaissait. Mais elle l'a exécuté froidement."

"Bien, très bien. Est-ce tout?"

"Oh, elle a aussi volé un des tableaux qui se situaient dans le hall d'entrée."

"Un tableau, vraiment? Quel genre de tableau?"

La suspicion se repérait aisément dans la voix de Voldemort. Son fidèle fit un effort de mémoire. 

"Je n'ai pas lu le nom, mais c'était le portrait d'une jeune femme rousse."

"D'une jeune femme rousse?"

Voldemort avait bondit sur ses pieds, alarmé. Vraiment, elle avait dû se souvenir. 

"Une Weasley?"

"Je ne sais pas, maître."

"Va chez elle, vérifier. Ne te fais pas voir."

"Bien, Maître."

Le Mangemort voilé s'inclina et transplana, pour réapparaître dans le salon de Rachel. Personne en vue. Le tableau était posé contre un mur, dans la pénombre. Il se pencha vers le tableau, dévisageant la splendide femme rousse. Il l'éclaira du bout de sa baguette magique. La peinture était une véritable oeuvre d'art. Trop dommage qu'elle soit moldue, il aurait bien aimé converser avec une aussi belle créature. Du bout des doigts, il toucha la peinture orange, soudain empreint de mélancolie.

"Gin, si tu savais..."

"Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là?" demanda une voix féminine et défiante depuis au-dessus de lui. Aïe. Il n'était pas censé se faire repérer. Au moins ses traits étaient toujours dissimulés. 

Le Mangemort se releva doucement de sa position accroupie, et ne put retenir un léger cri de surprise. Rachel était juste devant lui, en pyjama, les cheveux roux en désordre et la peau pâle, comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Elle brandissait sa baguette magique. Il ne dit rien au départ, et la dévisagea. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait depuis... deux ans. Sans cagoule, sans capuche, sans rien. Elle avait grandi, mûri, devenue bien plus belle... "Rachel", un tel secret national, classé secret défense, autour de laquelle les Mangemorts avaient des ordres très précis. Il en allait de leur avenir, du destin des forces des ténèbres qui luttaient pour la pureté raciale et dominatrice, dont il faisait partie, tout comme elle.

Sur son bras nus, la marque des ténèbres flamboyait. S'il n'était pas Mangemort lui aussi, elle aurait eu raison de lui en un clin d'œil.

Il roula sa manche, montrant sa propre marque. Il avait d'une certaine façon peur d'élever la voix, tellement les ordres qu'il avait reçu, lui en particulier, étaient stricts. Elle ne devait avoir absolument aucun contact avec lui. 

"Je recommence, mais seulement pour la deuxième fois. Qu'est-ce que..."

Il avait essayé de transplané, mais un des sorts qu'elle avait jeté sur sa maison l'en empêcha. Sa forme se cogna au mur, essayant de s'échapper, mais il retomba à sa place, devant le cadre de la femme rousse dont il n'avait même pas eu le temps de regarder le nom. En passant, il y jeta un coup d'œil: Lily Evans. Rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Ce nom ne lui disait rien. Peut-être une simple moldue...?

Le Mangemort se remit sur pieds une seconde fois, furieux de n'avoir pu transplaner et de s'être fait humilier de la sorte. Voldemort avait raison: cette fille était douée, très douée, même un peu trop. 

"Puisque tu ne veux pas me répondre, et que nous sommes entre nous, montre-moi donc qui tu es!"

Il fit un pas en arrière. Il n'étais pas censé se faire prendre. Il ne devait pas lui parler du pourquoi du comment il était ici, il ne devait pas lui montrer son visage, il ne pouvait pas transplaner, elle était armée et pas lui! Que faire?

Mais Rachel n'attendit plus. Elle repoussa la capuche du Mangemort d'un coup de baguette magique impatient. 

"Comme ça j'aurais au moins l'impression de parler à quelqu'un!"

Mais elle resta bouche bée quand la lumière inonda le visage du Mangemort. Une étrange sensation parcourut son corps, en partant de la nuque jusque sous les pieds. Elle contempla ce visage qui retournait sa fixation, mêlée de crainte et de curiosité.

Le Mangemort ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, élancé, mince, droit, et avait un port que seuls les aristocrates possèdent. Ses cheveux blonds délavés étaient soigneusement glissés en arrière, libérant son front, et ses yeux bleus offraient un splendide contraste avec la blancheur de sa peau. Elle eut exactement la même sensation qu'avec Rogue: elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part, et peut-être dans son passé.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, elle baissa sa baguette magique. Le Mangemort attendait son verdict, les lèvres serrées. Mais Rachel tourna et retourna ce visage dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'une image lui revienne en tête. Mais l'image ne venait pas. Elle abandonna.

"Est-ce que tu vas enfin répondre?"

"Voldemort se fait du souci pour toi, _Rachel_." Il n'avait pas vraiment fait exprès d'emphaser son nom, mais il devait faire grandement attention à ne pas l'appeler autrement par inadvertance.

"Je peux prendre soin de moi." fit-elle, avec le sentiment grandissant que Voldemort s'intéressait plus à elle qu'à n'importe quel autre Mangemort. 

Le Mangemort leva les bras au ciel. "Je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres. Tout comme toi."

Rachel l'observait encore avec méfiance, mais elle était fortement troublée par les sensations que lui provoquaient sa présence. Ils restaient face à face en silence. Puis Rachel changea subitement d'expression, semblant céder à une pression intérieure.

"Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur moi?" demanda finalement Rachel, les yeux suppliants. 

Il n'y pensa même pas. Il savait tout sur elle, absolument tout. Mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire, rien, où tout serait compromis. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se souvienne, _à tout prix._

Ses yeux bruns le suppliaient avec une telle force, une telle détresse qu'il dût détourner les yeux.

"Non." mentit-il.

Nouveau silence. Rachel était en train de débattre en elle-même si elle pouvait le croire.

"Alors pars."

Elle lui indiqua la porte de sortie. Il tourna les talons.

"Dis-moi au moins comment tu t'appelles."

Il y avait presque des sanglots dans sa voix. Un appel au secours si strident qu'il ne pouvait venir que d'une petite conscience perdue tout au fond de la Mangemort, qui réclamait son passé perdu, tandis que la femme froide qui tuait sans regrets se fichait bien de savoir d'où elle venait. Cela devait être un spectacle rare que de voir la petite fille.

Il ne put résister, et se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

"Malefoy. Drago Malefoy."

Il attendit que les foudres du ciel tombent sur lui pour avoir désobéi à son maître, mais rien n'arriva. Il mit alors un index sur sa bouche d'un air complice, et Rachel hocha la tête.

"Bonne nuit."

Il sortit. Une fois dehors, il scruta les alentours et, certain que personne n'était présent, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et murmura:

"Bonne nuit, Ginny."

A suivre...


	2. la suite

lyz: Merci pour vos reviews! Je ne savais pas si cette fic allait plaire, vu qu'elle est... plutôt morbide... mais je la trouve réaliste. Enfin, dans ce chapitre, c'est vraiment pas drôle, c'est la guerre, il y a plein de morts, c'est horrible quoi... Harry Potter appartient toujours à JK Rowling.

********

"Le traître est mort."

"Bien, très bien. Tu mérites une récompense."

Une récompense? Voldemort n'offrait jamais de récompense à qui que ce soit... C'était un ordre, elle avait simplement obéit à l'ordre. 

Il agita sa baguette magique sous ses yeux, et bientôt Rachel se sentit voler, planer, dériver.... Elle se retrouva dans un monde féerique où elle n'avait plus aucun souci... elle marchait, courait, bondissait ici et là, entre les champs de fleurs et les papillons, les odeurs enivrantes, les couleurs chatoyantes... La drogue fit son effet durant quelques heures, et Rachel se réveilla enfin, encore un peu grisée des plaisirs que la drogue lui avait procuré. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil, les vêtements un peu en désordre, comme si elle s'éveillait d'un rêve plutôt agité. Il faisait nuit, il n'y avait personne dans la Salle du Conseil, alors Rachel transplana devant chez elle. 

Alors cette récompense, c'était un sortilège qui rendait ivre? Plutôt étrange... pensait-elle en ouvrant sa porte d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle haussa les épaules en allumant les chandelles. Peut-être que, lui, il y trouvait une certaine délectation... et qu'il avait simplement voulu lui offrir ces quelques heures de joie insensée. Elle devait avouer que son moral était remonté. Dans tous les cas, le remercier le lendemain serait la moindre des choses. 

Le portrait de la jeune femme rousse était toujours là. Rachel l'épousseta, relut encore une fois le nom, et se plongea dans les traits sublimes de la jeune femme. Elle était vraiment très belle, il n'y avait rien à dire là dessus. Mais ce soir elle avait l'air si triste... plus triste que d'habitude. Mais Rachel pensa que c'était la luminosité qui la faisait changer d'expression. Elle reposa le cadre et s'assit sur son fauteuil. 

Drago Malefoy. Severus Rogue. Elle les avait déjà vu, mais où? Et quand? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-elle se souvenir de rien? Et cette femme si belle, qui était-elle? La femme de Rogue? Sa fille? Sa sœur? Ou peut-être même quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas... et il avait simplement acheté ce tableau parce que, comme elle, il trouvait la femme d'une beauté incomparable... Lily était à présent dans de bonnes mains. Elle lui inspirait des sentiments étranges... et Rachel comptait bien la garder pour la contempler à loisir.

Un coup contre sa porte la fit sursauter. A cette heure de la nuit, qui viendrait la voir? 

"Pas encore ce Malefoy..." grogna t'elle en se levant. Elle ouvrit, un peu ensommeillée. Avant d'avoir vu qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, un violent coup de poing la fit perdre l'équilibre, et elle tomba en arrière. Elle entendit un cliquetis étrange et ouvrit les yeux. Un homme tenait un revolver chargé braqué sur elle. Un autre parcourait l'appartement.

"Ne bougez pas et tout se passera bien..."

Elle sourit malgré elle. Des moldus, des cambrioleurs moldus! Elle allait bien rire ce soir... Déjà un cri s'élevait depuis la chambre à coucher à l'étage. L'homme commença à transpirer, et le silence qui suivit fit trembler ses mains. Rachel ne bougea pas, mais fixa le revolver, qui tremblota doucement. Le cambrioleur se pencha sur son arme, remarquant les mouvements anormaux. D'un battement de cil, elle arracha l'arme des mains du propriétaire et, le regard mauvais, elle la fit flotter devant lui, retournée contre lui, prêt à viser. L'autre avait la bouche grande ouverte et tremblait comme un fou devant le prodige qui s'accomplissait sous ses yeux. L'air plus féroce que jamais, Rachel prit le contrôle de la gâchette et tira. 

Le moldu tomba à terre, mort. Son sang se répandait sur le sol de l'entrée, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se releva et monta d'un pas décisif à l'étage, le regard encore plus violent. Le second cambrioleur gisait à demi assommé sur son lit. Elle leva une main et le corps du moldu se souleva dans l'air. D'un geste, elle le propulsa vers la fenêtre, qu'il brisa. Sa chute lui fut fatale. Puis elle frappa dans ses mains et la vitre se répara d'elle-même. Rachel retourna en bas et se débarrassa du corps qui gisait dons son entrée, et lava le sol de sa baguette, puis elle se rassit dans son fauteuil. Et enfin ses yeux perdirent cette horrible coloration de haine et de soif de sang, et elle se prit la tête dans les mains. 

"Je... je... je les ai tués!" s'écria t'elle. "Mais ce n'étaient que des cambrioleurs moldus... ils ne le méritaient pas!! Pourquoi est-ce que je... je ne voulais pas..." 

Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais tué de moldus auparavant, mais c'était toujours pour une bonne raison. Elle tuait toujours pour des bonnes raisons. Les meurtres sans fondements lui paraissaient tout à fait inutiles. Mais ce soir, elle se demandait ce qui l'avait possédée pour qu'elle devienne aussi cruelle.

Rachel finit par monter se coucher, inquiète, mais se disant qu'après tout, il ne s'agissait que de deux mauvais moldus. 

Pendant la nuit elle rêva qu'elle réparait des fenêtres en frappant dans ses mains, ce qui était totalement impossible à réaliser: il fallait une baguette et une formule pour faire ce genre de choses. 

***********

"Ils savent que nous sommes ici." annonça Voldemort aux cinquante Mangemorts assemblés. 

"Nous savons où ils se cachent." annonça Harry Potter à deux cent sorciers assemblés.

"Ils ne vont pas tarder d'attaquer."

"Nous attaquerons ce soir."

"Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est capturer le maximum d'entre nous, et piller le fort. Et; si possible, en finir avec moi."

"Ce que nous voulons, c'est nous débarrasser des Mangemorts, mais aussi nous emparer de leurs ressources, pour faire diminuer leurs agissements. Bien sûr notre cible première reste Voldemort."

"Nous devons être rigoureusement organisés. Dans une première phase, nous serons tous à l'extérieur pour causer des pertes importantes à l'ennemi; dans une deuxième phase, nous serons en faction dans le fort, embusqués, et prêts à arrêter quiconque pénétrera le périmètre."

"Nous devons avoir une bonne organisation. Nous encerclerons le fort, puis, quand ils seront rabattus à l'intérieur, nous entrerons, en masse et en force."

"L'offensive va bientôt commencer. Prenez vos places. Soyez sans pitié."

"Nous partons immédiatement pour le fort. Soyez prêts à tout, n'hésitez pas à tuer les plus résistants." termina Harry.

"Rachel, reste avec moi, j'ai des instructions supplémentaires pour toi."

Rachel obtempéra. Les autres Mangemorts convergèrent vers l'extérieur pour former dès à présent leur ligne de front. Voldemort prit une expression très dure et sévère pour que Rachel ne pose pas de question.

"Tu monteras la garde devant la salle du Conseil. Je reste ici comme dernière ligne de défense contre les envahisseurs."

Elle baissait déjà la tête pour manifester son entendement mais il poursuivit.

"Si quelqu'un vient, et que tu le vois, tue-le. Si tu l'entends mais ne le vois pas, viens me trouver immédiatement."

Rachel trouva que ces ordres étaient obscurs, mais obéit. Elle prit sa place devant la salle du Conseil, baguette en main, et attendit.

*************

Dehors, Drago attendait aussi, parmi les Mangemorts. Il avait honte de se l'avouer à lui-même mais il avait un peu peur. Les sorciers, par opposition aux Mangemorts, étaient bien plus nombreux. Et de plus, Harry Potter était à leur tête. Il n'avait plus le temps de penser à Rachel, mais il lui était reconnaissant de n'avoir rien dit de lui à Voldemort. Elle n'avait l'air de se souvenir de rien, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Ainsi tout était encore dans l'ordre, tout était comme le Maître le voulait.

La nuit tombait doucement, et toujours personne. Drago bailla.

"Ce qu'il est lent, Potter..."

Et malgré cette lenteur, Potter avait tué son père, un an et demi plus tôt. Il avait tué d'autres Mangemorts et beaucoup voulaient lui faire payer tous ses crimes. Mais Voldemort se réservait le droit de lever la main sur lui, et gare à celui qui oserait le tuer avant lui. Même si l'envie lui brûlait les doigts et les entrailles, Drago ne désobéirait pas à son Maître. Devenir un Mangemort avait été toute sa vie, et maintenant il en était si fier et si heureux qu'il n'abandonnerait sa place pour rien au monde.

Il se demanda si Rachel ressentait la même chose que lui. Elle avait été endoctrinée, conditionnée, voilà la vraie différence. Ses sentiments étaient préfabriqués. Elle vénérait Voldemort comme un dieu mais ne possédait aucun souvenir datant d'il y a plus de deux ans, après son 'accident'. Il faillit ricaner. Un accident de voiture moldue, quelle brillante idée de Voldemort... et en plus il lui avait fait tuer les parents de cette Sang-de-Bourbe... les pauvres n'avaient rien fait... elle était censée tuer la fille aussi mais elle était absente. En train de batifoler avec Potter, sans aucun doute... 

Drago avait toujours détesté les Weasley, surtout celui qui s'affichait avec Potter, mais la fille ne lui inspirait pas de haine, plus de la pitié. D'ailleurs, elle était devenue Mangemort, alors... Mais il ne la connaissait que très peu. Et c'était forcément quelqu'un d'autre depuis le sortilège d'amnésie, qui semblait résister à toute épreuve. Quelqu'un d'autre qui gardait, comme il l'avait déjà observé, une petite partie de celle d'avant. 

"Ils sont là." murmura une voix à côté de lui. La voix de Flint, son ancien capitaine de Quidditch. Presque une de ses seules vieilles connaissances encore vivantes à ce jour.

"A la vie, Marcus."

"A la mort, Drago."

Ils se serrèrent les mains alors qu'une vague déferlante de sorciers en furie se déployait sur eux. Aussitôt les Avada Kedavra jaillirent de partout, plus du côté des Mangemorts que des sorciers qui avaient plus d'hésitations à tuer. Beaucoup de sorciers tombèrent dans des cris d'agonie qui déchiraient l'air verdâtre. Les Mangemorts, malgré leur nombre réduit face aux autres, tenaient bon, faisant quatre fois plus de morts dans le camp adverse qu'il n'y en avait dans le leur. Mais les forces ennemies se resserraient et la deuxième phase du projet fut bientôt appliquée. 

Un ordre de repli fut crié pour les Mangemorts qui se réfugièrent à l'intérieur du fort qu'ils protégeaient. Chacun se dissimula dans une zone d'ombre et accueillit par une lueur verte tous ceux qui osaient pénétrer le château. Ce jeu de cache-cache dura longtemps, et même Drago commença à sentir son cœur se soulever face à toute cette boucherie. Ils avaient tué, pendant la guerre, mais jamais autant que ça. Beaucoup de sorciers étaient très jeunes, trop jeunes pour mourir. Puis le vacarme cessa soudainement. 

**********

Depuis son poste, Rachel avait entendu tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, et ne regretta plus de ne pas être au cœur de la bataille, comme au début de sa garde. Elle avait encore eu cette pulsion meurtrière qui émanait de nulle part mais qui la poussait à être d'une grande cruauté. Cette fois-ci elle avait réussi à se maîtriser, mais s'inquiétait davantage. 

Elle entendit les Mangemorts qui se repliaient sur le fort. Elle se prépara donc, en bonne maîtresse de maison, à accueillir les visiteurs comme il se le devait. Elle gardait en tête l'ordre de Voldemort, aussi curieux soit-il. Des bruits de pas précipités s'approchèrent. Elle mit sa capuche et dissimula ses cheveux roux d'un geste machinal. L'homme pénétra dans le couloir qui menait à la salle du Conseil. Elle l'élimina froidement. Quatre sorciers trouvèrent ainsi la mort. Tout comme Drago, Rachel se mit à penser que ces meurtres étaient inutiles, que beaucoup de ces sorciers ne méritaient pas de mourir. Le suivant, elle l'assomma simplement pour un bon moment. Elle constata avec horreur qu'une partie d'elle même lui criait d'achever son travail, et refoula cette voix avec force.

Tandis qu'elle luttait contre ses démons, de nouveaux pas approchèrent. Encore, et encore, mais elle ne voyait rien. Deux personnes. Elle devrait déjà les voir... Elle repensa à l'ordre de Voldemort. Qui prenait enfin un sens. Elle ouvrit la porte, se glissa à l'intérieur et la ferma derrière elle.

La voyant, Voldemort comprit. Il la prit par le poignet et l'emmena dans une pièce attelée à la salle du Conseil. 

"Si ça tourne mal, vas t'en!"

Et il claqua la porte derrière elle. Éberluée, elle regarda la porte fermée sans comprendre. Il l'avait enfermée ici? Mais son rôle était de le protéger, pas le contraire! Elle tambourina à la porte, mais rien ne put la faire s'ouvrir. Elle cria mais il demeura sourd à ses plaintes. Alors elle se tut et écouta.

***********

Tout était beaucoup trop silencieux, cela n'indiquait rien de bon. Flint sortit de sa cachette, enjamba une pile de cadavre et se dirigea vers la salle du Conseil, espérant que Voldemort y était toujours. Quand il arriva, il rencontra un sorcier à moitié hagard qui ne semblait plus avoir toute sa tête. D'un crochet du gauche, il l'envoya faire une connaissance plus approfondie du sol. La porte de la salle du Conseil était entrouverte. Il s'y précipita. Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

***********

Sous la cape d'invisibilité, Harry et Hermione se déplaçaient à travers le fort. Leur mission: trouver Voldemort, et le faire payer pour tous ses crimes. Il avait tué leurs parents, leurs amis les plus proches. Ils bouillonnaient chacun d'une rage qu'ils ne pouvaient plus contenir. 

Un garde était posté devant ce qui semblait être une pièce plutôt importante. Ils faisaient attention de ne pas faire de bruit, mais il, ou plutôt elle, songea Harry en la voyant un court moment de profil, rentra dans la pièce dès qu'ils furent assez près. Ils la suivirent. A l'intérieur, siégeait Voldemort. Hermione jeta la cape d'invisibilité au sol, les révélant tous deux. Voldemort, avec sa tête horrible, moitié humaine, moitié serpent, installé dans un haut fauteuil, ne semblait même pas surpris.

"Je vous attendais."

Harry et Hermione le menacèrent de chacun leur baguette magique, et Voldemort fit de même. Ils s'inclinèrent un bref instant, montrant que tous deux participaient comme un seul combattant dans ce duel. Voldemort répondit courtoisement.

"Pas capable de te défendre seul, Potter? Avada Kedavra!"

Mais Voldemort, Harry et Hermione avaient prononcé ces deux mots exactement au même moment. Les deux lueurs vertes se heurtèrent de plein fouet et restèrent connectées, le point de rencontre oscillant entre les trois baguettes tendues. C'était à qui serait le plus fort. Voldemort se concentra sur sa baguette, pensant qu'il fallait protéger la race des sorciers, qu'il fallait tuer ce Potter et sa compagne. Harry et Hermione énuméraient dans leur esprit les morts qu'ils allaient venger. Le point de collision se rapprochait de Voldemort, de plus en plus. D'amères larmes coulaient sur les joues des deux successeurs de Dumbledore, et elles se mêlaient à la lumière verte, la rendant plus brillante. Voldemort perdit, l'espace d'une seconde, confiance en lui en voyant cette puissance. Cette seconde suffit. Toute la puissance des trois sorts se dirigea vers lui et...

Harry et Hermione baissèrent leur baguettes. Le cauchemar était terminé. Hermione se baissa pour ramasser la cape d'invisibilité, la jeta sur elle et Harry, et ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, débordant de bonheur et de soulagement, mais aussi de tristesse à la pensée de tous leurs amis perdus. 

C'est alors que Flint arriva.

*************

"Voldemort est mort!"

La plainte s'éleva et se répercuta dans tout le fort des Mangemorts. Drago transplana directement dans la salle du Conseil, seulement pour voir Flint prostré devant ce qui restait de Voldemort, et il préféra ne pas regarder de près. Des coups sur une porte voisine attira son attention. La porte était fermée par un puissant sortilège. Il ne parvint pas à ouvrir. Drago se remémora l'intérieur de la pièce et y transplana sans effort. C'était Rachel qui était à l'intérieur.

"Mais qu'est-ce-"

Il s'interrompit net, voyant son visage angoissé à un point hystérique..

"Malefoy! Le Maître, il, il..."

"Il est mort." finit Drago en baissant les yeux de tristesse.

"Quoi?!"

"Il est mort. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au lieu de le protéger?"

Drago regretta aussitôt ses paroles, car elle avait l'air de vouloir le tuer, et de beaucoup le faire souffrir avant. 

"Il m'a dit de rester là et de partir si... si ça tournait mal!"

"Tout a mal tourné. On s'en va."

Il l'empoigna, mais elle se débattit, et courut à la porte, la frappant de ses poings, en répétant le nom de son maître. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, alors que Drago arrivait enfin à la saisir. Ils transplanèrent loin du fort.

Devant la porte grande ouverte, Hermione et Harry n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

"Je viens de voir... avec... Malfoy..."

Il déglutit avec difficulté, et les lèvres d'Hermione tremblaient.

"Ginny?"


	3. le retour de Ginny

lyz: bonjour tout le monde, et si je vous revoie pas avant, joyeux Noël! Enfin la suite... je sais pas du tout où je vais, je l'avoue, mais j'ai des idées de plus en plus horribles... ^^U. Dites-moi si je dois continuer. 

*************

Elle essaya de transplaner. Il l'en empêcha. Elle n'en serait que plus dévastée.

"Il est mort, Rachel."

"Il ne peut pas mourir! Il ne peut pas être mort!"

Il la secoua par les épaules. Elle tentait de s'arracher les cheveux. Mais elle faisait tout pour ne pas pleurer.

Drago lui-même était en état de choc et ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Une seule phrase résonnait en lui, pendait au bout de ses lèvres comme une évidence, mais il refusait de la reconnaître.

Pourtant, sans Voldemort, tout était bel et bien perdu.

"Lâche-moi!" cria t'elle, horrifiée. Mais il ne la laissa pas partir. Elle pourrait bien mettre sa vie en péril pour retourner sur les lieux du crime. Le fort était certainement infesté de sorciers, maintenant. Et seul Potter aurait pu mettre fin aux agissements de Voldemort. Eux deux avaient pu s'échapper, mais qui d'autre? Il se sentit très abattu, tout d'un coup. Le raisonnement se faisait petit à petit dans son cerveau. Mais il refusait toujours l'évidence.

Sans Voldemort, le combat était perdu.

"N'y retourne pas. Ou toi aussi, tu vas mourir."

"Je vais le venger!" hurla t-elle, les yeux flamboyants. Une telle aura se dégageait d'elle à cet instant précis que sa robe lui brûlait les paumes. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle puissance auparavant. "Je vais le venger! Je vais tous les tuer!"

Et, à quoi servirait cette folie meurtrière? Elle se ferait tuer de toute façon. 

"Tu vas te faire tuer!"

"Je le vengerai!" 

Elle avait hurlé encore plus fort qu'avant, et, manipulé par une force inconnue, Drago fut projeté violemment contre un mur. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'ils avaient transplané dans l'ancien manoir de son père. Depuis la mort de ses parents, l'endroit avait été déserté, et était devenu lugubre à souhait, plein de toiles d'araignées et de portraits aux mines effrayantes. A moitié assommé par le choc, il releva la tête assez vite pour la voir transplaner.

"Et merde..."

Une seconde plus tard, toujours un peu sonné, il était de retour dans la salle du Conseil. Mal lui en prit d'avoir voulu suivre Rachel. La salle était bondée de sorciers en tous genres, et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, il fut prit d'assaut, désarmé, ligoté, bâillonné, et traîné sur le sol. Il maudit la Terre entière et surtout Rachel. Cette fille avait pourtant fait renaître en lui l'espoir. Elle, elle pouvait succéder à Voldemort. Elle pouvait poursuivre ce combat pour la pureté des races et la domination de la race sorcière. Et lui, il allait en finir avec Potter.

Il trouva cette pensée amusante, alors qu'on le traînait toujours sur le sol poussiéreux du fort. Il se demanda si Rachel avait été prise elle aussi mais, la connaissant mieux que ça, il la pensa moins stupide que lui. Enfin, le balayage s'arrêta et on le fit tomber par terre. 

Drago se releva en faisant la grimace, malgré le bâillon. Potter. Et Granger. Oh, ils n'avaient pas l'air aussi sympathiques qu'à Poudlard... Très menaçants même.

"J'espère que tu sais pourquoi tu n'es pas encore mort." souffla Potter. Drago ne reconnut pas son timbre de voix. Il avait l'air d'avoir déjà cinquante ans, alors que comme lui il n'en avait que vingt. On lui enleva le morceau de tissu qu'il avait dans la bouche. Rachel n'était pas là; parfait. 

"Parce que tu n'as pas encore trouvé le courage de me tuer, Potter?"

Un coup de pied dans les côtes le fit grimacer une nouvelle fois. Il devait se surveiller.

"Tu es trop stupide, Malefoy. Tu tiens vraiment à souffrir?"

"De la compassion, hein... un vrai sentiment de Sang de Bourbe, ça..."

Nouveau coup de pied. Drago fut prit d'une quinte de toux et cracha du sang sur les dalles poussiéreuses.

"Cette fille rousse qui était avec toi, qui était-elle?"

Mince alors. Ils l'avaient reconnu. Drago resta silencieux. Que fallait-il leur dire? 'Ah oui, elle? Oh, c'est rien, juste la petite Weasley, elle a subit un sortilège d'amnésie, et maintenant elle va prendre la place de Voldemort! On parie qu'elle va te tuer dans les cinq minutes qui viennent?' Non, non, ce n'était pas sérieux du tout. D'ailleurs il ne savait toujours pas d'où lui venait cette force surnaturelle, même pour une sorcière. Il cracha à nouveau.

"Si je te le dis, tu me rendras mon père?" 

Potter sembla perdre son calme. Il brandissait déjà sa baguette magique quand une voix s'éleva depuis l'assemblée.

"C'est moi que tu cherches?"

Drago leva les yeux. Rachel était là, assise sur une haute corniche, près du plafond de la salle. Une de ses jambes pendait négligemment dans le vide. Ses boucles rousses tombaient librement autour d'elle. Elle brillait encore de cette éclat horrifiant.

Potter et Granger avaient écarquillé les yeux.

"Ginny?"

"Ginny, c'est bien toi?"

Elle sauta à terre, devant eux. La foule s'écarta devant elle.

"Alors, mon nom était Ginny? C'est stupide. Et en plus je vous connaissais. Quels traîtres vous faites."

"Ginny, on t'a cru morte! Depuis que tu as disparu..."

"Ne m'appelez plus Ginny!"

Potter recula d'un pas, comme si sa voix avait été une tempête. Elle ne pouvait être Ginny. Et pourtant, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle.

"Son nom est Rachel." approuva Drago, assez fort pour que chacun entende. "Et Rachel est notre nouveau Maître."

Elle marcha droit devant elle, les yeux fixés sur Potter. Il tenait sa baguette tendue. Il avait reprit son air de cinquantenaire. Granger, elle, tremblait de toutes parts.

"Dites-moi que je vais me réveiller..."

La baguette de Harry se tourna vers le nez de Drago, sans que ses yeux verts ne se détournent de ceux de Rachel.

"Si tu ne réponds pas je te tue sans hésiter. Que Voldemort lui a t'il fait?"

Sa rapidité surprit Drago.

"Lavage de cerveau, alias sortilège d'amnésie."

"Comme il est mort, elle devrait bientôt se souvenir. Pourquoi?"

Drago jura. Il n'avait pas réalisé que le sortilège d'Amnésie ne fonctionnerait plus sur Rachel après la mort de Voldemort.

Comme il tardait à répondre, la baguette émit des étincelles rouges.

"Je ne sais pas." avoua t'il. "Parce qu'elle est douée...?"

"Je te remercie." finit Potter sèchement.

"Trêve de bavardages." conclut Rachel. Elle inclina la tête, conviant Potter à un duel. Il descendit de son estrade et la rejoignit.

"Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?" cria Hermione. "Tu ne vas quand même pas... c'est Ginny! Notre Ginny!"

"Ce n'est plus Ginny." dit Harry en prenant place. "Mais ce sera bientôt elle."

Il la fixa un bref instant. Ses yeux avait une certaine influence sur elle, quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le lui répéter. Et une fois encore, elle sembla légèrement déstabilisée. Les effets du Sortilège d'Amnésie devaient commencer à diminuer.

Rachel, quant à elle, ne trouvait plus les mots pour attaquer. Elle en oubliait sa rancune immense, la mort de son Maître, tant elle était troublée par ce sorcier en face d'elle. Quelque fois son visage, et surtout ses yeux, se confondaient avec la jeune femme rousse du portrait. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux qu'elle, et lui les mêmes yeux. Et ce même regard envoûtant. Elle cligna des yeux, tremblante. Il attendait qu'elle attaque la première. Elle ne pouvait plus. Elle pourrait, mais s'il arrêtait de la regarder de cette façon si... inhabituelle. Des images lui revinrent en mémoire, désordonnées, insensées au départ. Elle voyait une maison branlante, une femme rousse, beaucoup de roux, un surtout, et puis... lui. Une fille brune... celle-là. Celle qui se tordait les mains, là. Et lui, avec ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux verts, et cette marque floue sur le front... Elle le revit avec plusieurs années en moins, dans un habit rouge, flottant sur un balai, quelque chose de doré entre les doigt, rayonnant. 

Rachel baissa inconsciemment sa baguette. Elle avait perdu cette expression haineuse.

"Harry...?"

Puis elle s'évanouit. 

Hermione courut à sa rencontre et la prit dans ses bras, en sanglotant. Harry baissa sa baguette lui aussi. Drago ouvrait de grands yeux, horrifiés. Si Rachel redevenait Ginny, il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour qu'elle prenne la suite de Voldemort... et pourtant ils avaient besoin d'elle. Elle avait assez de puissance pour eux. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle retombe de l'autre côté... Il gesticula pour se défaire de ses liens. Ses efforts étaient inutiles. Granger emportait Rachel, toujours évanouie. Tout le monde partait. Sauf Potter qui restait là. Il se retourna vers lui.

"Donc, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle est dans cet état?"

Drago eut alors un drôle de pressentiment. La sensation qu'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur de Rachel, quelque chose que Voldemort avait voulu protéger, 'au cas où ça tournerait mal'. Cette chose était importante, puisqu'il s'était sacrifié pour elle. Cette chose la ramènerait de son côté.

"C'est bête, moi non plus."

Contenant à peine sa colère, Potter le prit par le col et le souleva de terre. Drago fut surpris par cette force.

"Tu en es certain, Malefoy?"

Voyons... s'il disait oui, il pouvait dire adieu à la vie. S'il disait non, il était à Azkaban jusqu'à ce qu'il parle... quelle merveilleuse situation.

"Le Maître ne révélait pas ses secrets."

"Vraiment?"

Là, Drago commençait à perdre patience. "Je l'aurais su, je l'aurais mieux protégée!"

"Qui ça, Ginny ou Voldemort?"

"Rachel!"

"Rachel... d'où sort-il ce prénom?"

"Je n'en sais rien, moi! C'était peut-être celui de sa mère!"

"Alors il l'a amnésiée?"

Rachel allait se souvenir de tout. Alors il n'y avait plus de challenge à cacher la vérité.

"Ouais, c'est ça. Il lui a dit qu'elle avait eu un accident de voiture à cause des moldus... un certain couple Granger..."

Les yeux d'Harry sortirent de leurs orbites. 

"Et c'est pour ça qu'ils sont morts?"

"C'est elle-même qui les a tué!"

Drago rigola sadiquement, incapable de réagir autrement devant la fureur de Harry. Un coup de poing le fit taire. Il allait être défiguré à vie s'il continuait comme ça.

"Voldemort l'a conditionnée avec le manuel du parfait petit Mangemort. Elle était très douée. C'est même elle qui a tué Rogue... sale traître!"

"C'est elle qui a quoi???"

Drago ferma les yeux et serra les dents, mais rien ne vint. Harry secouait simplement la tête.

"Il voulait la protéger, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je le jure. Maintenant, il est mort, et a emporté ses secrets dans sa tombe."

Mais Rachel était toujours là, avec sa part maléfique. Granger revenait.

"Ne l'achève pas. J'ai horreur de le dire, mais il pourra peut-être nous être utile."

"Alors, on va vous présenter vos nouveaux quartiers, cher monsieur Malefoy. Nous espérons que vous apprécierez notre idée de la luxure..."

Drago se retint du moindre commentaire et se contenta de suivre ses hôtes en boitillant.

**********

"Elle se meurt."

Parvati avait été élève de Mme Pomfresh. Son diagnostic était sans faille.

Hermione était au chevet de Ginny depuis de longues heures. Parvati était avec elle, et lui ouvrait sans cesse les yeux pour chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur. Hermione secoua ses longs cheveux bruns, un peu sales et emmêlés après cette longue journée. Le succès de la bataille avait été terni par cette soudaine découverte. Hermione aurait sans doute préféré qu'elle soit morte, comme tout le monde le croyait, plutôt que Mangemort. Mais pourquoi, bon dieu, pourquoi... 

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Parvati posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. 

"Je vais contacter sa mère."

Oui, sa mère. Molly Weasley. 

"Bill aussi. Mais je ne sais pas où ils sont, ni quand ils pourront venir."

Et son frère. Son dernier frère. Charlie avait été tué avant la guerre dans un combat entre deux dragons. Ce drame avait déjà déchiré la famille Weasley. Quand la guerre a commencé, Percy avait été victime d'un attentat au Ministère. Fred, George et leur père étaient morts au front. Bill avait toujours combattu, mais avec une chance inouïe, était toujours de ce monde. Quant à Ron... Ron était... Ron avait perdu la vie pour sauver celle de sa sœur. 

Il était seul avec Ginny au Terrier, ce soir-là. Les Mangemorts avaient encerclé la maison. Personne ne sait réellement ce qui s'est passé, mais on a entendu des cris. Ron a été retrouvé mort, et Ginny n'a jamais été revue. C'était elle la première arrivée aux ruines du Terrier. Et elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en voyant le corps de la personne qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde...

Hermione s'essuya les yeux du revers de sa manche, se mordant les lèvres. Ce n'était pas le moment de se noyer dans des souvenirs. Harry aussi avait eu son lot de souffrances... et il avait besoin de son réconfort. Elle se pencha sur Ginny, qui avait toujours les yeux étroitement fermés, la respiration lente, la peau blanche et moite, puis se leva et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Le soleil se levait déjà. Il y a seulement quelques heures, elle et Harry avait enfin eu raison de Voldemort, et ce à jamais. Le monde des sorciers étaient en liesse, mais elle ne se sentait pas le cœur à faire la fête. Elle avait plutôt envie de sombrer dans une bonne dose d'alcool... être un des meneurs du mouvement des sorciers contre les forces du mal avait son poids. Et ce matin, elle en avait simplement... assez. Trop. Trop d'un seul coup.

Quand elle croisa Harry dans un couloir, elle se jeta dans ses bras, soulageant sa peine.

**********

"Hermione! Hermione!"

Parvati avait fait irruption dans le bureau improvisé de Harry et Hermione au Fort. Hermione y était seule.

"Parvati? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"C'est... c'est Ginny! Oh, mon Dieu!"

"Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

La panique se lisait sur le visage de son amie d'école. Parvati passa la main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois.

"Montre-moi!" 

Hermione se leva de son bureau et suivit Parvati. Depuis deux jours, l'état de Ginny avait encore empiré. Les chances de sa survie étaient plus minces chaque heure. Ni elle ni Harry n'avait pu trouver le sommeil. Chacun essayait en vain de tirer des informations de Malefoy, mais l'évidence s'imposait peu à peu : il ne savait rien.

Elles entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Ginny était assise sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Hermione étouffa un cri de stupeur. Elle voulut courir vers elle mais Parvati l'en empêcha.

"Ne t'approche pas!"

"Pourquoi? Ginny? Tu vas bien? C'est moi, Hermione!"

Mais la jeune femme rousse fixait toujours dans le vide. Parvati retenait toujours Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?"

Ginny leva les yeux sur elle. Son regard était froid, pénétrant. 

"Hermione Granger." prononça t'elle, en détachant bien les syllabes. Cette voix qui parlait n'était pas la sienne. On aurait dit qu'elle était un ordinateur à reconnaissance visuelle.

Hermione sentit cette aura de magie inondant l'espace autour d'elle. Tout ce pouvoir venait-il d'elle?

"Très heureuse de te rencontrer."

Ginny n'avait en fait pas l'air heureuse du tout. Hermione la considéra avec stupeur.

"Mais on se connaît déjà, Ginny!"

"C'est peut-être le sort d'amnésie..." murmura Parvati.

"Ginny?" répéta Ginny en levant un sourcil d'amusement. "Je ne suis pas Ginny, j'ai juste prit contrôle de Rachel temporairement... oh, mais vous appelez Rachel Ginny..."

Hermione retrouva sa lucidité en deux secondes.

"Va chercher Harry!" ordonna t'elle. Parvati disparut.

"Qui êtes vous?" reprit Hermione, s'adressant à ce qui avait l'apparence de Ginny. 

"Une entité nouvelle qui a été créée il y a si peu de temps... pour que je vive, il fallait qu'un corps mortel me porte pendant une certaine période... Rachel me portera en elle le temps qu'il faudra. Si vous essayez de m'extraire d'elle, je la tuerai."

"Ce serait vous condamner à mort aussi."

"Si vous me sortez d'elle, je mourrai aussi. Alors, autant avoir une mort satisfaisante."

"Je ne sais même pas si vous êtes capable de la tuer."

Hermione avançait en terrain miné. L' "entité" pouvait très bien faire une démonstration du pouvoir physique qu'il avait sur Ginny.

"Pourquoi l'appelez-vous Rachel?"

"Parce que c'est ainsi que la nommait mon père."

"Votre père?"

"Oui, vous savez, cet homme que vous avez tué il y a deux ou trois jours..."

"Voldemort?!"

Mais enfin, que faisait Harry? Ce truc était en train de lui dire que Voldemort était son père... sans le moindre regret quant à sa mort.

"Comment vous nommez-vous? Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes?"

"Je n'ai pas de nom." Elle sourit. "Pas encore. Mais Rachel devra bien m'en donner un. Et ce que je suis? Pour l'instant ma forme physique est réduite à son strict minimum... mais bientôt j'aurais une forme plus distincte. Et rappelez-vous, si vous essayez de me tuer, je la tuerai aussi."

"Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. Dites-moi quelles sont vos intentions."

"Vivre."

"Vous venez de dire que Voldemort était votre père... vous n'êtes pas de son côté?"

"Je n'ai pas de côté. Je n'ai que du pouvoir. Je ne suis faite que de pouvoir, c'est pour ça que je peux déjà communiquer et penser."

"Pourquoi avoir prit Ginny? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Parce que c'est elle que mon père a choisi."

Harry entra derrière Hermione, et se figea. Ginny, ou ce qui la possédait, lui souriait.

"Harry. Harry Potter. Quel plaisir de te rencontrer. Au fait, tu devrais aller faire un tour à l'appartement de Ginny. Il y a quelque chose là-bas qui pourrait t'intéresser..."

"Ginny?"

"Non, ce n'est pas Ginny." Hermione posa la main sur le bras de Harry pour le tenir à distance. 

"Rachel vivra. Je lui en donnerai la force. Mais elle aura besoin de vous aussi. Protégez-la d'elle même."

Ginny ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur le lit, à nouveau inconsciente. Mais son visage avait une expression plus paisible. Hermione et Harry se rapprochèrent. Hermione lui caressa les cheveux pendant qu'elle racontait à Harry tout ce que l'esprit venait de lui dire.

"Apparemment, elle avait peur qu'on ne lui veuille du mal à cause de sa filiation... mais elle n'a pas l'air dangereuse. Simplement décidée."

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. "Mais comment va t'elle prendre le choc?"

Hermione baissa la tête.

"Imagine-toi à sa place. On te vole ta mémoire, on t'endoctrine pour commettre des meurtres, puis on te renvoie à la personne que tu étais auparavant. Comment vivre avec un tel poids sur la conscience?"

"Il faut qu'elle vive!" cria Hermione. Harry la contemplait, chagriné. "Ce n'est pas à toi de le décider."

"Mais, enfin, Harry, ça faisait si longtemps que... que... elle m'a manqué, Harry. Maintenant qu'elle est là, c'est comme si une partie de Ron était revenue..."

Harry prit les joues de la jeune femme dans ses mains, la regardant tristement. "Ginny doit tout savoir, mais doucement. Elle décidera seule de ce qu'elle veut faire. Nous devons être un appui pour elle." Il fit une pause, puis reprit: "Moi aussi il me manque..."

Hermione ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata en sanglots. Harry l'entoura de ses bras et caressa ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

*********

"C'est vraiment trop bête que vous n'ayez plus de Veritaserum..."

"Tu peux le dire, Malefoy."

Harry était redescendu dans les cachots du Fort, où l'on avait enfermé les derniers Mangemorts. Il y en avait trois, exactement. Et Malefoy était l'un deux. Harry était convaincu qu'il cachait quelque chose à propos de Ginny, et se risquait à présent à lui parler des récents évènements.

Malefoy était assis dans l'ombre, au fond de sa cellule. Harry s'assit contre la grille de la cellule d'en face.

"Cette chose qui est à l'intérieur de Ginny, elle nous a parlé."

Malefoy ne bougea pas, n'émit aucun son, et il ne pouvait voir son visage.

"Cette chose est féminine et a dit que Voldemort était son père."

"Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça?" interrompit Drago sèchement.

"Parce que je suis persuadé que tu sais des choses que tu ne veux pas dire."

"Peut-être que j'aime simplement la torture."

"Je t'admire, Malefoy. Tu restes aussi pitoyable en liberté qu'en prison."

"Je te remercie."

"Alors, qu'en dis-tu?"

"Tu vas me harceler comme ça jusqu'à ce que je te réponde?"

"Oui."

"Même en prison on n'est jamais tranquille..."

"Réponds avant que je ne perde patience."

"Bien, bien. Voyons... alors dans Rachel il y a cette... chose, qui est une 'elle', et qui dit que son père est Voldemort?"

"Tu as une excellente mémoire."

Drago se mit à rire, doucement, mais très amusé.

"Quoi?"

"Je crois que je commence à comprendre..."

Il rit de plus belle. "Il était drôlement intelligent, ce vieux fou... il a prit des précautions hors du commun..."

"Tu voudrais être plus clair?" demanda Harry avec toute la patience qu'il pouvait réunir.

"Tu es vraiment stupide Potter. Est-ce que tu me laisse la voir si je te dis ce qu'elle a, enfin mon hypothèse sur ce sujet?"

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu la voir?" demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil, suspicieux.

"Parce qu'elle est très jolie..." Drago éclata de rire une seconde fois, mais cette fois, c'était plus sadique, et ça jetait des frissons dans le dos de Harry.

"Dis-moi ce qu'elle a!"

"Tu me laisses la voir?"

"On verra." répondit-il, évasif. Drago soupira. Harry se leva et empoigna des mains les barreaux de la cellule de son ennemi juré. Drago se pencha en avant, pour que son visage apparaisse en pleine lumière.

"Tu n'as jamais pensé, dans ta petite tête, qu'elle pourrait bien être enceinte?"


	4. un malheur n'arrive jamais seul

le Spectre chapitre 4. Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul

Harry remonta les marches quatre à quatre, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il avait été bien inspiré d'aller questionner Malefoy! Il bouscula tous ceux qu'il croisait, serrant les lèvres. Il saisit sa baguette et pénétra dans l'infirmerie obscure. Il n'y avait que les blessés de la bataille qui dormaient, et Ginny. Il alluma une bougie près de son lit, et murmura un charme en posant sa baguette sur le ventre de le jeune fille endormie. Retenant son souffle, il attendit. Étincelles bleues pour oui, étincelles vertes pour non... La baguette se mit à chauffer et crépiter, et finit par lancer des étincelles bleues.

Malefoy avait deviné juste. Elle était enceinte. L'esprit qui leur avait parlé était son enfant, et celui de Voldemort.

Harry serra les dents. Quel genre de relation avait-il avec elle, au juste? Il n'y avait pas trente-six moyens de faire tomber une femme enceinte... Avait-il juste voulu faire suivre la lignée des Serpentard, ou voulait-il concevoir un être humain doué de pouvoirs immenses, illimités même? 

Et pire, comment Ginny allait-elle le prendre? N'allait-elle pas essayer de se débarrasser du bébé? Si c'était le cas, elle en payerait de sa vie... 

Ginny choisit ce moment précis pour se réveiller. Harry releva promptement sa baguette et les étincelles bleues s'évanouirent. Il retint son souffle. Ginny cligna des paupières, un voile semblait s'être posé sur ses yeux bruns. Elle remua une main et tourna la tête. Malgré la pénombre, elle discerna la personne qui se tenait là.

"Harry?" demanda t'elle d'une voix faible.

"Oui, Ginny. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité."

Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et la serra.

"Ce n'était qu'un rêve, alors..." murmura Ginny, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais le sourire mourut. "N'est-ce pas?"

Il ne sut pas quoi lui répondre.

"Oh, Harry, j'ai... j'ai fait tellement de mal... je ne savais pas que... que... je ne faisais qu'obéir... il... il m'avait fait croire que... que sa cause était la plus juste et... Harry, je m'en veux tellement..."

De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Harry ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. Il fallait peut-être simplement la laisser parler, pour qu'elle se soulage.

"J'ai tellement honte de moi.... je ne voudrais plus jamais me voir... Harry... je suis tellement désolée..."

"Ce n'était pas ta faute, Gin. C'était celle de Voldemort, et il est mort maintenant."

Il aurait voulu ajouter: 'et tout est fini', mais c'était faux. Il y avait encore cette enfant.

"Personne ne me pardonnera jamais... moi la première... j'aurais dû résister... je le vénérais, Harry..." et ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur. "Je le vénérais comme un père..."

Elle fut prise de nausées, mais ravala sa salive. 

"Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal?"

"Non, non, il ne m'a rien fait... je crois même que j'étais sa préférée..." elle sourit un bref instant, puis se remit à pleurer. Harry avait vu beaucoup de larmes aujourd'hui, un peu trop.

"Tu es sûre qu'il ne t'a pas touchée?"

"Non, non, il ne m'a rien fait.... je t'assure Harry... mais il est mort maintenant..."

Parvati entra dans l'infirmerie à ce moment-là, et courut au chevet de Ginny.

"Elle est réveillée! C'est formidable!"

"Je te laisse avec Parvati, Ginny. Elle va te remettre sur pieds."

"Non, non, reste..."

"Ginny. Tu as été courageuse. Je reviendrai te voir dans une heure ou deux, d'accord?"

Ginny lâcha sa main à contrecœur, et Harry s'éloigna. Hermione arrivait.

"Ginny est sauvée." lui annonça t'il. "Mais nous avons un autre problème. Elle est enceinte de Voldemort."

Hermione couvrit sa bouche avec ses mains.

"C'est donc sa fille qui nous a parlé ce matin!"

Harry était bien plus lucide qu'elle, pour une fois. Avec le temps, il avait apprit à faire passer sa raison avant son cœur. Pour Hermione, c'était encore difficile.

"Leur fille, Hermione. Elle n'est pas malveillante, elle nous l'a dit. Elle est simplement puissante, et j'ai peur pour Ginny."

"Je vais la voir."

"Sois prudente. N'en dis pas trop."

Hermione se tournait pour partir, mais fit volte face.

"Harry, combien de temps allons-nous rester ici?"

"On vient chercher les blessés aujourd'hui. L'inspection du fort semble terminée. Nous partons ce soir, avec tout ce qui nous sera utile."

"Et... les Mangemorts?"

"Oh, ils ont une grande maison qui les attend... tu sais, celle qui commence par un A et finit par un N..."

"Je vois."

Sa silhouette s'enfonça dans l'infirmerie. Harry retourna faire l'inventaire de tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé au fort.

***********

Un sortilège d'attraction sans baguette. Est-ce réalisable? Rachel, elle, pourrait le faire... mais lui? 

Drago bougea les doigts d'une façon plus comique que mystérieuse pour attirer à lui les clés, mais elles ne bougeaient pas d'un cheveu. D'exaspération, il donna un coup de poing dans un des barreaux, mais ne réussit qu'à se meurtrir les doigts. Et ils étaient déjà en mauvais état. Sans Veritaserum, les sorciers avaient abusé de leur force physique sur lui... il ne comptait plus ses côtes cassés, ses articulations foulées, et ses plaies superficielles à la tête. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis sa capture, ce qui laissait son estomac vide et grogneur. Et tout ça pour avoir voulu suivre Rachel. Mais quel idiot il faisait... et maintenant, Rachel était redevenue la petite Weasley, et Voldemort était mort... Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Alors, que faire? Terminer sa vie à Azkaban? Plutôt mourir... Ou alors s'évader. Mais sans baguette, sans rien, il ne pouvait pas aller loin. Il réessaya de faire bouger les clés par la force de la pensée, mais ça ne marchait toujours pas. 

Des pas approchèrent. Il se rassit au fond de sa cage.

"Alors Malefoy, prêt pour le grand départ?"

Et mince. On était parti pour Azkaban.

"Si je me traîne à genoux, tu m'épargneras?"

Harry fut secoué de rire, et Drago l'y joignit.

"Tu peux toujours essayer." rétorqua Harry, sûr que Malefoy aurait bien trop de fierté pour faire une chose pareille.

"Allez, heu, quoi, j'peux pas rester ici? Tu as plus de conversation que les Détraqueurs..."

"Malefoy. Si tu ne voulais pas de billet aller simple vers Azkaban, il ne fallait pas devenir Mangemort." fit Harry gravement. Il murmura un enchantement et Malefoy se retrouva ligoté, bâillonné par magie une fois de plus. Mais il fit des mimiques faisant comprendre qu'il avait encore quelque chose à dire. 

"Si c'est Ginny, tu avais raison."

Malefoy prit un air supérieur un moment, puis la pensée funeste d'Azkaban qui l'attendait lui revint à l'esprit. Mais il ne pouvait plus fuir. Harry les menaient, lui et ses deux compagnons, vers un Portoloin qui conduisait à Azkaban, sans aucun doute. Ils montèrent au rez-de-chaussée, et traversèrent maints et maints couloirs que Drago connaissait par cœur, à force de les avoir traversés de long en large, quand il était encore libre et plein d'espoir. 

Un groupe de sorciers parlait au bout d'un couloir, mais se tut quand ils passèrent. Un trait rougeoyant attira l'œil de Drago. Rachel était là, debout, pâle, fatiguée. Elle le fixait. Il vit ses lèvres bouger et l'instant d'après, il sentit ses liens se défaire doucement. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et un pâle sourire, et il fit comme si de rien n'était. 

Les condamnés arrivèrent dans une salle où un petit gant blanc flottait en l'air. C'était certainement le Portoloin. 

"Après toi." dit Harry en s'inclinant. Drago regarda à droite, à gauche, et vit que Harry était le seul sorcier en vue. Il lui fit un sourire placide et lui décocha un crochet du droit qui l'assomma d'un seul coup. Ses lunettes glissèrent sur le sol. Drago fouilla dans ses poches et retrouva sa baguette magique. Il libéra ses deux amis et ils transplanèrent juste au moment où l'alerte était donnée.

***********

Ginny comprenait mal ce qu'il lui arrivait, et sa tête était un tel fouillis de pensées de toutes sortes qu'elle aurait préféré ne plus avoir de pensées du tout. Elle se serait presque jeté un sort d'amnésie à elle-même, si Hermione n'était pas à côté d'elle. Elle lui répétait gentiment que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais Ginny avait du mal à la regarder en face. Elle avait tué ses parents. Et elle ne savait pas si Hermione le savait ou l'ignorait. 

Ce n'était pas vraiment elle, c'était celle qu'on l'avait forcée à devenir. Mais c'était bien elle tout de même. La culpabilité la rongeait de plus en plus.

Et Hermione l'avait entraînée hors de l'infirmerie pour qu'elle marche un peu. Livide, elle avait reconnu l'endroit, l'endroit où elle avait tant marché en long et en large, quand elle était au service de Voldemort. Elle avait envie de vomir. 

Et puis Ginny avait entendu ces pas derrière elle. Elle les connaissait, les trois condamnés. Et Malefoy, qu'elle avait connu deux fois différemment dans une même vie. Elle eut un étrange pressentiment, et comme si quelque chose s'emparait d'elle, elle dit discrètement la contre formule du sort de ligotage. Et fait un clin d'œil à Malefoy. Mais pourquoi?

Heureusement, Hermione n'avait rien vu. Ginny décida de l'éviter au maximum. Hermione ressemblait trop à son père, son père mort sous sa main.

**********

"Ils se sont échappés!"

Harry frappa du poing sur le sol et passa un doigt sur sa tempe endolorie. Le petit portoloin flottait toujours joyeusement en l'air. Personne ne l'avait touché. Du monde affluait de partout.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Où sont les prisonniers?"

Harry se releva, un peu étourdi.

"Ils se sont échappés! Fouillez le fort de fond en combles!"

Ginny était en danger. Malefoy était au courant, Malefoy savait, Malefoy la voulait...

Les sorciers se dispersèrent comme la cendre au vent, obéissants. Harry jura sous sa respiration. Il se dirigea à grands pas, martelant le sol, vers leur infirmerie improvisée, pour vérifier que les deux filles allaient bien.

Aller bien était peut-être un peu exagéré. Ginny était seule à l'infirmerie.

"Bonjour Harry." dit-elle, l'air pas très sûre d'elle.

"Tout va bien?" demanda t'il.

"Non."

"Je m'en doutais."

"Je... J'ai fait des choses horribles, Harry. Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à te le dire, mais..."

"Je sais déjà, Ginny. Malefoy me l'a dit. Les Granger, et Rogue."

Elle releva les yeux, surprise. "Est-ce que Hermione..."

"Non, je ne lui ai pas dit. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle ne le sache jamais."

"Mais elle a le droit de savoir..."

"Si tu t'en sens le courage de lui dire, alors vas-y. Mais je ne dirai rien à personne, tu as ma parole."

Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou. "Oh, Harry, merci..."

Mais elle n'était toujours pas rassurée. De plus, elle sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Elle eut soudain très froid. Elle se dégagea.

"Alors, les prisonniers sont à Azkaban?" hasarda t'elle. 

Harry serra les lèvres. "Non."

Elle n'était pas surprise. C'était elle qui les avait libérés. Et le bleu grandissait sur la tempe de Harry. Elle remarqua pour la première fois qu'il avait beaucoup mûri depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Je le savais."

Il la considéra avec stupéfaction. "Tu le savais?"

"Je les connais bien, tu te souviens." Une ombre de tristesse passa sur son visage. "Je ne pourrai jamais oublier, Harry. Jamais."

Elle fut prise de nouvelles nausées. Sa pâleur rappela à Harry qu'elle était enceinte et qu'il faudrait bien le lui dire, un jour où l'autre. Elle s'assit sur son lit.

"J'ai la désagréable impression que vous me cachez tous quelque chose, Harry."

"Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, Ginny."

"Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à maman? A Bill?"

"Non, non, ils vont bien... c'est... c'est toi."

Allait-il se jeter dans la gueule du loup? Il regarda tout autour, et ne vit pas d'objets dangereux avec lesquels elle pourrait faire une folie désastreuse. Il prit son courage à deux mains.

"Ginny, tu... tu..."

"Je quoi?" supplia t'elle, les yeux déjà embués. Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire encore plus de mal. Après tout, elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans. Elle avait déjà traversé trop d'épreuves, elle était trop fragile et bouleversée.

"Continue, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, de toute façon. Au point où j'en suis..."

Il prit une longue et forte respiration. Ginny se tordait les doigts, repoussant une nouvelle envie de vomir.

"Ginny, tu..." juste trois mots, c'était tellement facile!!! "Tu..." allez, il suffit de mettre de la voix... "Tu..."

"Harry, crache le morceau! Ou alors tu n'as pas assez de courage?"

Pas assez de courage? Harry fut piqué au vif.

"Tu es enceinte!"

Ginny ne le quitta pas des yeux, fascinée. Elle était quoi? Enceinte? Une nouvelle nausée lui indiqua que cette affirmation pouvait être vraie.

"Tu as fait le test sur moi?"

Il fit oui de la tête. En le provoquant ainsi, elle l'avait bien eu. Elle le connaissait mieux qu'il ne le pensait.

"Et c'était... bleu?"

Nouveau oui. Ginny posa ses mains sur son ventre.

"C'est impossible, Harry. Il ne peut pas y avoir d'enfant en moi. J'étais indisposée il y a quinze jours, et je n'ai rien fait depuis là!"

"Tu veux que je refasse le test?"

Ginny refusait de croire l'impossible. Elle fit non de la tête.

"Harry, ça n'a pas de sens! D'où viendrait-il, ce bébé? De l'opération du saint esprit?"

"De Voldemort, Ginny."

Elle devint encore plus blanche qu'avant, si c'était possible. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Elle voulut éclater de rire mais les yeux de Harry l'en dissuadèrent. Elle revit la femme du portrait une fraction de seconde. Il disait la vérité.

"C'est une fille. Elle nous a parlé, à Hermione et à moi. Elle nous a dit que son père était Voldemort."

"Mais je n'ai pas..."

"Voldemort peut l'avoir effacé de ton esprit."

Et là, elle se souvint. La récompense. La drogue. Il avait abusé d'elle. Des larmes de honte et de rage lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle se leva et s'éloigna de Harry le plus vite possible.

"Ne me touche pas.. ne t'approche pas... je dois tuer cet enfant...."

Harry prit peur. Elle avait l'air d'être une forcenée. De la sueur coulait sur son visage, ses cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés, ses mouvements frénétiques.

"Ginny, si tu la tue, tu mourras aussi. C'est ce qu'elle a dit."

"Ce n'est pas un problème..."

Elle se rua hors de l'infirmerie, un sourire effrayant collé à son visage.

Harry se lança à sa poursuite. Elle gravissait des escaliers. Il la suivit. Il l'entendit tomber mais elle se releva plus vite que lui ne courrait. Il criait son nom, lui disant de s'arrêter, mais elle ne lui obéissait pas. Ils arrivèrent enfin au-dessus. Ginny était dos à une fenêtre fermée.

"Si tu t'approches, je saute!"

"Ne fais pas ça Gin... ça ne servirait à rien..."

"A rien? Ce serait une telle récompense pour moi!" Elle hurlait chaque mot, à présent. "Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça, Harry. Je ne peux plus vivre! Je n'ai plus de vie! On me l'a volée, elle ne m'appartient plus! Je ne suis plus rien! Je ne suis plus qu'une coupable qui va se traîner pendant tout le reste de son existence! Alors autant en finir ici, avec cet enfant de démon que je porte!"

D'un coup de coude, elle brisa la fenêtre, et se jeta dans le vide.

***********

Malefoy marchait de long en large dans l'ancien manoir de ses parents, hargneux. C'était lui, à présent, qui était en proie à des envies de meurtres plutôt cruelles. Que faire, maintenant? Qui croyait encore en la puissance du Mage Noir? Plus personne. Voldemort avait retourné sa veste, et à jamais. Et maintenant, et maintenant?

Voldemort était indestructible. Tout ceci n'aurait pas dû arriver. Tout ceci ne pouvait pas arriver! Probabilité zé-ro! 

Son pas ralentit brusquement, puis s'arrêta tout à fait. Il y avait encore un enfant... une ultime trace. Alors il lui fallait cet enfant. Et la mère avec, s'il le fallait! Et ce n'est pas Potter qui l'empêcherait de mettre la main sur Rachel...

Il reprit sa marche de lion en cage avec l'entrain de l'impatience. Un plan se construisait peu à peu dans sa tête. Oh, bientôt, il aurait Rachel...

************

Harry se précipita à la fenêtre, mais c'était trop tard. Il entendit le bruit mat d'un corps qui tombe au sol. Elle n'avait pas crié, elle avait apprécié cette chute dans les abîmes de la mort... Mais quelqu'un d'autre cria. Harry se pencha à la fenêtre et vit une tête rousse. Il descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et se rendit sur les lieux du drame. Bill était là, et il tenait sa petit sœur dans ses bras, le visage complètement dévasté.

"Harry... je l'ai vue tomber et... j'ai fait ralentir sa chute... je crois qu'elle s'est juste blessé la tête..."

Harry faillit mourir de soulagement. 

"J'ai cru qu'elle était morte! Merci, Bill, tu lui as sauvé la vie..."

Il la souleva. Bill était toujours aussi grand, ses cheveux roux étaient longs et retenus par son éternel catogan, mais il n'y avait plus rien à son oreille. Comme pour Harry, les quelques années de guerres avaient laissé leur trace de fatigue, de peur et d'angoisse sur son visage. Il avait enterré son père et tous ses frères, il ne lui restait plus que sa mère, depuis que Ginny avait été présumée morte. Et à présent il la tenait dans ses bras comme si elle était faite de porcelaine, prête à se briser à tout moment. Harry imaginait bien son bonheur à la retrouver vivante, c'était presque celui que lui-même avait éprouvé. Il le guida jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Bill reposa Ginny sur son lit, délicatement. Parvati accourut et mit les deux garçons dehors pendant qu'elle soignait Ginny.

"Tu sais Harry, je regretterai toujours de n'avoir pas été là cette grande bataille..." fit Bill.

Harry posa la main sur son épaule. "Tu as déjà assez de prestige. Personne ne t'en veut."

"J'ai tout entendu sur Ginny... je n'en reviens toujours pas... elle était vivante et personne ne le savait!"

"Et il y a encore d'autres choses que je sais et que tu ne sais pas."

"Comme quoi?"

"Comme, les Mangemorts qui se sont évadés, ou, Ginny est enceinte?"

Bill resta sans voix. "Elle te l'a dit?"

"Non, c'est Malefoy qui m'a mit sur la voie."

"Qu'est-ce que ce salopard lui a fait!"

"Du calme, Bill. L'enfant n'est pas de lui. Quand j'ai dit à Ginny de qui il était, elle a tenté de se suicider. Alors promets-moi que tu vas garder ton calme et accepter ce que je vais te dire."

"Vas-y." Bill s'assit et serra les poings.

"C'est une fille." commença Harry. Malgré lui, Bill retrouva une expression de faible douceur. "Elle a déjà une âme à cause de ses grands pouvoirs, et elle nous a parlé, à Hermione et moi. Elle n'est pas mauvaise. Elle a avoué que son père était... Voldemort."

Bill usa de toute la maturité et du calme dont il disposait, mais ce n'était toujours pas assez. Il secoua Harry comme un prunier en lui hurlant qu'il n'y croyait pas. Harry se laissa faire. Bill état bien plus grand que lui, après tout. Mais pas la tête, surtout pas la tête...

A court de mots, Bill laissa tomber Harry, puis tourna des talons et s'enfuit. Harry le laissa partir. Il avait besoin d'air. Et de temps. Harry se sentit le protecteur de cette enfant, même pas encore née. Il la protégerait pour protéger Ginny. La petite Ginny, qui juste après avoir reçu son diplôme de fin d'études à Poudlard, avait disparu sous les décombres de sa maison, que personne n'avait reconstruite depuis. Il décida de l'envoyer chez Molly sans plus attendre, avant même qu'elle ne revienne à elle, après la guérison de sa blessure. Et lui, il retrouverait Malefoy et l'achèverait. Il se surprit à serrer les poings, comme avant les matchs de Quidditch. La vieille rivalité remontait en lui: Malefoy resterait toujours son pire ennemi.

*************

"Hermione, remballe tes livres, on s'tire d'ici!"

"Pas trop tôt!"

Hermione plaça méticuleusement les vieux parchemins qu'elle étudiait dans son sac et suivit Harry à l'extérieur. Elle savait déjà tout de la tentative de suicide de Ginny et avait approuvé la décision de Harry. Sa mère parviendrait peut-être à lui redonner goût à la vie et à s'accepter telle qu'elle était. Elle et Harry viendraient la voir tous les week-ends au moins. 

Harry l'enlaça par les épaules. "Hermione, tu te rends compte que tout est fini? Le monde va enfin pouvoir respirer et vivre en paix..."

"On va s'installer, enfin, hein Hermione? Une petite maison tranquille juste pour nous..."

"J'en rêve depuis des années, Harry..."

"Et bien aujourd'hui les rêves deviennent réalité. Voldemort est mort, on a retrouvé Ginny."

Mais Hermione ne s'illuminait pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. C'était toujours comme ça. Depuis la mort de Ron, Hermione n'avait plus sourit de la même façon, plus rit avec le même éclat dans les yeux. Harry savait très bien qu'il étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et que jamais, jamais Hermione ne l'aimerait autant qu'elle avait aimé Ron. 

Ils sortirent du fort. La nuit était tombée, et Bill était parti avec Ginny rejoindre leur mère. Harry et Hermione devaient acheminer leurs trouvailles vers Londres et se rendre au Ministère de la Magie pour faire leur rapport. 

Et tout n'allait pas pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.


	5. demain est un autre jour

le Spectre chapitre 5. Demain est un autre jour.

Martial Finnigan, trente-trois ans et beaucoup de soucis, ouvrit la porte de son bureau machinalement et sans entrain. Derrière se tenait un sorcier dont il n'avait jamais vu le visage auparavant.

"Monsieur le Ministre! Monsieur le Ministre! C'est fini, c'est fini!"

L'homme se retenait visiblement de danser sur place tellement il était heureux. Finnigan sentit un picotement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, comme s'il pressentait une excellente nouvelle. Justement, l'excellente nouvelle que tout le monde attendait depuis des années.

"Qu'est-ce qui est fini?"

"La guerre, Monsieur, la guerre! _Il_ est mort!"

Finnigan ouvrit de grands yeux et l'autre, ne pouvant contenir sa joie plus longtemps, fit une série d'entrechats sur toute la longueur du couloir qui menait à son bureau. Dehors, on entendit de grandes clameurs et des bruits de fêtes commencèrent se manifester. Le monde des sorciers allaient être en liesse durant quelques jours, ou même des semaines. Finnigan fonça à l'étage inférieur. On se communiquait encore les dernières informations, on s'embrassait; il fut prit dans la mêlée générale, et le ministre de la Magie ne devint plus qu'un sorcier comme les autres, submergé par la joie d'une victoire depuis longtemps attendue.

Tout Londres, côté sorcier, était en fête. De jeunes sorciers couraient dans les rues au lieu d'aller à l'école, des plus vieux se serraient la main, les bars servaient des tournées gratuites. On allumait des lampions ici et là, on accrochait des guirlandes aux murs. Le vieil Ollivander, debout à l'entrée de son échoppe, contemplait ce joyeux bazar avec un sourire en coin, se remémorant l'agitation qui avait succédé l'annonce de la 'disparition' de Voldemort, quelques années auparavant. Le même nom courrait sur toutes les lèvres.... Un petit garçon s'arrêta avec curiosité devant lui et le fixa.

"Monsieur le vendeur de baguette, quand Voldemort il est mort, et ben où elle est passée sa baguette?"

Ollivander fit une mimique impressionnante. "Elle a disparu avec lui. Evaporée!"

Le visage du garçon se fendit d'un large sourire et il s'en fut rejoindre ses amis. Ollivander se sourit à lui même et retourna fouiller dans ses étagères poussiéreuses.

Puis soudain une grande clameur retentit, et les badauds convergèrent vers un groupe de sorciers réunis plus loin. On criait des noms, mais indistinctement...

Au milieu d'une foule grandissante, Harry et Hermione étaient portés par les mouvements de foule. On les acclamait avec des vivas, certains même pleuraient de les voir revenir ainsi de leur campagne. 

"Au ministère!" cria Harry, orientant sa baguette vers l'imposant bâtiment au milieu du centre ville de Londres. Après avoir subit beaucoup de tapes dans le dos ou de remerciements inlassables, ils se dégagèrent et pénétrèrent dans le Ministère de la Magie, où il régnait la même ambiance que dehors mais, heureusement, avec beaucoup moins de monde.

Tous les hauts responsables du Ministère de la Magie étaient là, incluant Finnigan, leur énième ministre depuis le début de la guerre. Tous aussi incompétents les uns que les autres, certains restaient au pouvoir un ou deux mois seulement. Finnigan avait été de loin le plus compétent et régnait sur le monde des sorciers depuis dix-huit mois. C'était sous l'impulsion de son cousin Seamus qu'il s'était proposé pour ce poste prétendu maudit.

Harry et Hermione saluèrent toutes les personnalités présentes et, laissant les sorciers qui les accompagnaient au premier, ils suivirent Finnigan jusqu'à son bureau au deuxième étage.

Tous trois prirent place.

"Je tiens à vous féliciter, Hermione Granger, directrice du département de la Défense Nationale, et vous aussi, Harry Potter."

"Nous ne sommes pas venus pour les félicitations, Mr Finnigan." opposa doucement Hermione. "Nous sommes ici pour reformer une réalité qui sera certainement sous peu déformée par tout le monde."

"Je vous écoute."

Hermione narra la prise du Fort, la fin de Voldemort.

"Des Mangemorts se sont évadés, mais je mettrai un point d'honneur à les retrouver." ajouta Harry.

"Il y a aussi autre chose. Nous avons retrouvé Ginny Weasley, fille de feu Arthur Weasley, et que l'on croyait disparue. Elle est bien vivante."

Finnigan faillit sauter de joie. Il avait été un grand ami d'Arthur Weasley, et avait beaucoup souffert en apprenant petit à petit les pertes de cette excellente famille.

"Tout ce que nous avons retrouvé au fort est en route pour les Archives. Je souhaiterais participer à l'examen de tous ces documents, qui paraissent très intéressants."

Finnigan les considéra l'un après l'autre. Ils avaient la mine assez heureuse mais ils étaient las et fatigués, drainés de leur énergie vitale. Et pourtant, ils voulaient encore agir, encore et encore.

"C'est assez. Reposez-vous. Prenez des vacances. Partez loin d'ici, oubliez un peu tout, ressourcez-vous! Vous êtes vidés. Prenez des vacances, on se chargera de tout!"

Harry et Hermione soupirèrent intérieurement. Il avait raison. Ils se consultèrent du regard.

"Tu en dis quoi?"

"On pourrait aller vivre avec les Weasleys un petit moment?"

"Plus de travail?"

"Plus de travail."

"Allez-y, alors. Occupez-vous, faites autre chose que vous battre. On ne vous remerciera jamais assez."

Se sentant trop fatiguée pour affronter la foule une nouvelle fois, Hermione s'approcha de la cheminée. 

"Je prends de la poudre de Cheminette. Tu viens?"

Harry se plaça à côté d'elle.

"Au revoir, monsieur, et merci." acheva Hermione. Elle lança de la poudre dans les flammes et ils y marchèrent. Leur silhouette disparut dans les flammes, et Finnigan redescendit faire la fête avec ses collègues.

*******

On avait jugé préférable d'endormir Ginny par un puissant sortilège pendant tout le voyage. Malgré tout, son visage restait convulsé, alors que son esprit s'abîmait dans l'inconscience. Bill avait veillé sur elle chaque minute du voyage, appréhendant la réaction de leur mère. Lui aussi avait réalisé le test de grossesse sur elle pendant qu'elle était assoupie - et fut forcé d'admettre que tout cela était bien vrai. 

La voiture moldue 'à la sorcière' dans laquelle ils voyageaient, dernier cadeau de leur père, fit retentir une gamme d'avertisseurs censés annoncer qu'on arrivait à destination. Bill prit les commandes de la voiture et se posa doucement sur le 'terrain d'atterrissage' devant la nouvelle résidence des Weasley.

Le Terrier n'avait jamais été reconstruit, et Molly avait décidé de s'installer ailleurs pour ne plus être hantée par les fantômes du passés. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter le village où ses enfants et son mari étaient enterrés; elle loua donc une masure à l'orée d'un bois proche. La bâtisse était en ruine, mais avec de la magie, on peut tout reconstruire. Ainsi la vieille maison délabrée était devenue un abri charmant.

Bill ouvrit la portière arrière de la vieille voiture et renouvela son sort de lévitation. Tirant le corps flottant de sa soeur par une épaule, il le mena avec toutes les précautions possible à l'intérieur de la maison. Sa mère était absente, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle: Molly n'aimait pas être seule, et faisait toujours en sorte de recevoir quelqu'un chez elle ou de rendre visite à des amis, moldus ou sorciers. L'aîné déposa la benjamine sur son propre lit, en attendant qu'on en fournisse un deuxième, tira les rideaux et la regarda dormir une seconde, satisfait par l'ambiance de repos qu'elle trouverait ici. Puis à pas silencieux il entra dans la cuisine et se servit un grand verre d'eau fraîche. Une chaise dans les bras, il retourna contempler celle qu'il avait perdue durant deux longues années, bien déterminé à ne plus la quitter des yeux.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

*******

"Quelque chose ne va pas... quelque chose ne va pas..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, enfin, Hermione? Arrête de tourner en rond comme ça!"

Harry et Hermione logeaient dans un appartement de fortune dans une petite ville près de Londres, en attendant la fin de la guerre. Maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir quitter cet endroit - où d'ailleurs ils n'étaient presque jamais - pour une autre maison plus agréable. Dans le salon, Harry était tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil, tandis que sa compagne ne parvenait pas à se détendre. 

"Ce qu'il y a? Ah, c'est simple! Comment un sorcier désarmé peut-il rompre un sortilège de ligotage?"

Harry posa son front dans sa paume. C'était un mystère, mais Malefoy valait-il la peine qu'on pense autant à lui? Ses oreilles devaient siffler en ce moment...

"Je ne sais pas, Herm.... peut-être que quelqu'un l'a fait pour lui?"

Elle s'interrompit dans sa marche et considéra cette hypothèse. "Tu as rencontré du monde sur ta route?"

Il réfléchit un instant. "Non, mais nous sommes passés pas très loin de toi, quand tu étais avec Ginny..."

"Ce ne peut être ni moi ni elle! Autre chose?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Non."

"Hypothèse rejetée!"

Sans pour autant perdre son calme, Hermione entreprit de tracer de nouveaux cercles sur le plancher.

"Je m'inquiète pour Ginny." fit Harry, changeant brusquement de sujet. Hermione fit une pause.

"Elle est en sécurité. Et avec la potion que lui a donné Parvati, elle risque de dormir encore une journée entière..."

Pensif, Harry plongea machinalement la main dans sa poche. Ses doigts y rencontrèrent un petit objet, une petite boîte recouverte d'un tissu doux. Il la tourna et la retourna dans ses doigts, une étrange nausée lui montant de l'estomac.

"Ginny s'en tirera, j'en suis sûre. Nous devons tout faire pour lui redonner goût à la vie."

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte. Hermione, déjà debout, ouvrit la porte. C'était Olivier, Olivier Dubois. Harry se précipita et serra son vieil ami dans ses bras.

Après avoir quitté Poudlard, Olivier s'était consacré au Quidditch et avait entreprit des études poussées du jeu. On l'avait sacré meilleur espoir du Quidditch en Angleterre un an après sa sortie de l'école. Malheureusement, les agissements de Voldemort avaient mis fin à toute activité sportive nationale et cela faisait deux ans que plus personne, ou presque, ne parlait de Quidditch. Olivier, comme tant d'autres, s'était rallié à la bonne cause, aux côtés de son attrapeur porte-bonheur. 

A vingt-quatre ans, il se portait comme un charme, malgré les deux ans de guerre où il avait fait preuve d'un grand héroïsme. Avec cette carrure qu'on tous les sportifs de haut niveau et une grande taille, il se défendait aussi bien en duel qu'au corps à corps. Il avait aussi beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine, ce qui avait été jusque là un détail mineur, qui maintenant pouvait lui servir à se reconstruire une nouvelle vie, celle d'après-guerre.

"Harry, tu m'étouffes!"

Riant gauchement, Harry desserra son étreinte. 

"Ca faisait tellement longtemps, Olivier..."

"Oh, pas tant que ça..."

Olivier se pencha pour saluer Hermione. 

"Toujours aussi beau gosse, je vois." annonça t'elle. Olivier ne rougit même pas, trop habitué à ce genre de plaisanterie. Harry ne protesta pas non plus, sentant le manque d'intérêt dans la voix d'Hermione.

"Quel bon vent t'amène?"

"Je voulais te voir, Harry.... ça faisait longtemps. Maintenant, on n'a plus peur de devoir mourir de ce soir... ou demain." Sa voix bien timbrée tremblait un peu sous l'émotion. "Et maintenant grâce à vous c'est fini... et la vie va pouvoir reprendre son cours normal. Vous avez ma gratitude éternelle, ainsi que celle de tous les anciens élèves de Poudlard..." et il agita son badge, qui arborait le sigle CLAP, c'est à dire Communauté Patriotique des Anciens de Poudlard. Le badge avait été instauré au début de la guerre et avait été un signe de ralliement sans précédent. 

Olivier pressa le badge usé dans la main de Harry. "Sans vous, vous tous, on ne serait jamais arrivés à rien... tu as autant de prestige que moi dans cette affaire, autant que tous les autres. Alors, c'est toi qu'il faut remercier, pour tous les autres."

Malgré tout, il garda le badge dans la paume de sa main. Ce serait un bon souvenir à montrer à ses enfants, quand Hermione et lui décideraient d'en avoir. Si un jour ils en avaient... la boîte dans sa poche lui revint en mémoire. Mais il avait autre chose à faire maintenant... 

Le trio passa l'après-midi à se remémorer des souvenirs amusants de leurs années à Poudlard, les deux garçons prenant bien soin de ne pas nommer Ron. Pourtant, dès qu'on pensait 'souvenirs de Poudlard', le grand gaillard roux était en première ligne... mais la vie avait décidé qu'il ne serait pas assis là avec eux, et que ce serait la main d'Harry qu'Hermione tiendrait.

Olivier riait encore, alors qu'il parlait d'une de ses escapades avec Angelina, une belle soirée de printemps. 

"On avait tellement peur que Rusard ne nous trouve... et même pas! Mais devinez sur qui on est tombés..." Il s'interrompit net. Harry comprit immédiatement. "Oh. Hagrid."

Hagrid lui manquait beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. Il avait souhaité revoir le demi-géant bien des fois... Hagrid et Olympe Maxime étaient partis demander de l'aide aux géants, sur une mission de Dumbledore, à la fin de la quatrième année de Harry. Et... ils n'étaient jamais revenus. Personne n'a jamais su ce qui s'était passé. On aurait dit que Dumbledore le savait, mais il n'avait répondu à personne sur ce secret et avait déconseillé de partir à leur recherche. Le vieil homme avait emporté son secret dans sa tombe. Mais Harry enquêterait sur la question. Dès qu'il pourrait...

"Harry, Harry?"

Il retourna sur Terre. "Euh... désolé, j'étais, ailleurs... Herm, quel jour on est?"

Avec toute cette agitation, il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps... "Le 12 mars, Harry... et le 9 fut le jour de la victoire..." 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Olivier, un peu inquiet. 

"Oh, rien..." Harry soupira. "Juste Poudlard... il va falloir tout remettre en place... je sais que l'école n'a plus fonctionné depuis des mois, deux ans même, et il va falloir rattraper tout ce retard, réengager des professeurs, et dépoussiérer le Choixpeau... et qui va s'occuper de Fumseck, maintenant?"

"Harry. On avait dit, plus de travail. D'ailleurs Sirius s'occupe très bien du phoenix..."

"On dirait qu'il est doué avec les bêtes... déjà Buck l'adorait..."

"C'est peut-être dans sa nature!"

Hermione sourit à Harry qui reprit un peu de forces. Heureusement que son parrain était toujours de ce monde. Et Remus Lupin, avec ça. Quel bonheur.

"On est en vacances, théoriquement... je crois qu'on va aller se ressourcer à la campagne... loin de tout ce remue ménage." informa Hermione. Olivier sembla consterné. "Vous n'allez pas faire la fête avec nous?"

"Non, on a.... des choses à régler, et... on en a vu assez. Eclatez-vous bien!"

"Oh, j'ai entendu parler de... Ginny Weasley."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu as entendu dire?" demanda Harry, visiblement très intéressé.

"Qu'elle est revenue sur Terre sous forme de zombie, ou peut-être même de vampire hystérique..." Olivier roula des yeux. "Je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai... je la connais à peine, cette petite, mais sa disparition avait été tragique... alors? Est-ce qu'elle est réellement en vie?"

Hermione fut ravie de constater que la petite et timide Ginny avait réussi à se faire des amis peu communs, comme Olivier et le Ministre de la Magie. Elle serait enchantée de voir comme tout le monde tenait à elle.

"Elle est en vie, et chez elle, entre sa mère et son grand frère. Nous allons certainement passer un peu de temps avec eux... ce serait bien si tu passais nous voir!"

"Pourquoi pas? Il y a longtemps que j'ai pas vu ce grand Bill... et peut-être que l'air frais me fera du bien à moi aussi!"

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et Olivier quitta l'appartement, s'excusant de leur avoir prit autant de temps. Mais le jeune couple avait été très heureux de le recevoir. Puis ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et se renseignèrent sur le Portoloin le plus proche pour la maison des Weasley.

********

Drago tournait toujours en rond, inlassablement. Les yeux fixes, et les pensées fixes aussi, sur l'objet de ses désirs. Il revoyait pour la énième fois son plan, ses atouts, ses failles, ses précautions à prendres, ces détails à ne pas négliger. Il agirait seul, et sur une seule personne, qui représentait son monde tout entier. Il fallait, dans une nécessité absolue, récupérer Rachel.

Rachel était toujours là, quelque part. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un sortilège d'amnésie l'efface qu'on n'est plus la personne que l'on était... et sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-elle délivré? C'était bien elle, n'est-ce pas.... cette Sang de Bourbe n'aurait jamais fait un tel crime envers sa patrie... alors il n'y avait plus que Rachel. Ou Ginny, comme vous voulez... Ginny maintenant, Rachel dans peu de temps... juste le temps de lui mettre la main dessus.

Les pistes avaient été impeccablement brouillées, certainement par Harry Potter lui-même. Il aurait sa tête. Ou mieux encore, il enverrait ses enfants à Poudlard... cela le fit rire. Potter n'avait jamais été désigné comme directeur mais en avait assumé les fonctions. Et maintenant, allait-il se défiler, laisser la place à quelqu'un qu'il reconnaîtrait comme plus affirmé que lui dans ce domaine? Peu de chance.... ces Gryffondors sont si arrogants...

"Julius! Aréa!"

Répondant docilement à son appel, deux -les derniers- Mangemorts apparurent. Julius était ni plus ni moins que le cousin de Drago, et Aéra était une femme d'une trentaine d'année assez douée en magie mais incapable de penser par elle-même. Dans ses pires moments, elle lui rappelait Crabbe ou Goyle. Ces deux-là ne furent pas une grande perte.

"Essayez d'être moins stupide que d'habitude et trouvez-la moi. Ou trouvez n'importe qui qui puisse savoir où elle se cache. Mais surtout, soyez prudents."

Ils transplanèrent. Deux Mangemorts, hein, ça c'était de l'armée. Mais bientôt, et grâce à Rachel et son enfant, le monde allait de nouveau sombrer dans le vrai pouvoir... celui de l'ombre, celui qui n'a plus peur de rien.

*********

C'était le milieu de la nuit quand Ginny revint à elle. Le flou ténébreux qui s'offrit à elle la fit tressaillir et elle s'assit sur son lit, angoissée. Sa tête lui tourna un moment de s'être redressée si vite et elle passa une main dans ses longues boucles rousses. Habituée à ne pas faire de bruit en milieu hostile et inconnu, elle entendit dans son silence la respiration calme de quelqu'un qui est endormi. Elle eut tôt fait de repérer le dormeur, assoupi sur une chaise. Dans la pénombre, elle ne reconnut pas le grand gaillard. 

Il y eut comme un déclic et son cerveau embrumé devint d'une clarté absolue et tous les derniers événements redéfilèrent dans son esprit comme au cinéma. La dernière chose qu'elle avait fait avait été de sauter de cette fenêtre... puis c'était le vide. 

"Je suis en vie?"

Selon toute logique elle aurait dû être morte, non? Personne ne peut survivre à une telle chute... Elle se pinça et ressentit sa douleur. Ce n'était pas l'enfer, elle était bel et bien vivante. Et pourquoi s'était-elle jetée de cette fenêtre? Parce qu'elle était enceinte...

Ginny fit une grimace de dégoût mais à sa grande surprise un autre sentiment prit le dessus. Elle porta sans y penser les mains à son ventre et sourit faiblement. 

"Un enfant. J'attends un enfant!"

Son instinct maternel fut plus fort que tout le reste et elle ressentit l'extase de toutes les femmes nouvellement enceintes. Bill choisit ce moment pour se réveiller.

"Hmm...? Ginny?"

Elle sursauta à l'adresse de son nom, et détailla la figure dans les ténèbres.

"Oh mon dieu, Bill?"

Elle se jeta hors de son lit et courut dans les bras de son grand frère.

"Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué... mais pourquoi... comment suis-je encore vivante? J'aurais dû mourir!"

"Je t'ai vue tomber et je t'ai rattrapée au vol... tu te rends compte, tu aurais pu te tuer!"

"C'était l'objectif... mais..." et elle se resserra contre lui, "je ne veux plus mourir maintenant. Je veux rester auprès de toi et maman..."

"Tout va bien, Ginny, tout va bien... tu es avec moi et maman, dans notre nouvelle maison..."

"Maman, où est-elle? Je voudrais la voir... est-ce que... est-ce qu'elle me déteste? Et toi alors, tu ne me détestes pas?"

"Te détester? Mais pourquoi? Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir... tout ce que Rachel a fait, ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait. Tu es ma petite soeur et tout ce qu'il me reste, et je t'aimerais toujours!"

"Et... pour le bébé?" Malgré elle, elle entoura protectivement son bassin de ses bras.

"Ton bébé, je veux le voir naître et le voir grandir. C'est un ptit bout de toi, un bout de moi aussi... personne ne te déteste Gin, tout le monde t'aime et se fait du souci pour toi..."

Il la guida jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère, où elle dormait d'un sommeil agité. Ginny s'agenouilla au pied du lit, hésitante. Sur un signe de Bill, elle lui prit la main et la secoua.

"Maman, maman, c'est moi, Ginny!"

Molly Weasley fusa hors de son lit en une fraction de seconde.

"Ginny!"

Mère et fille s'enlacèrent durant ce qui leur sembla plusieurs heures, murmurant à l'autre le bonheur de se voir. Le petit jour se levait et Molly prépara un bon petit déjeuner devant lequel les trois Weasley s'attablèrent. Ginny avait oublié toute envie de mourir, même si le souvenir du père de son enfant était obstinément présent dans son esprit. Mais il était mort et de toute façon, elle ne pouvait avorter sans mourir et bizarrement, elle ne voulait plus mourir. Maintenant qu'elle avait Bill et sa mère, elle ne voulait plus leur causer de chagrin. Et ce soleil levant, si beau depuis la fenêtre, semblait si prometteur...

A la salle de bain, devant le miroir, Ginny se contempla. Elle avait envie et besoin de changer de look, pour ne plus se remémorer ses expériences passées... d'un coup de baguette magique, elle se coupa les cheveux. Au lieu de tomber jusqu'à ses hanches en boucles, ils lui arrivaient maintenant à la nuque, se terminant en larges boucles. Elle enfila une robe de sa mère, pensant qu'elle aurait besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe, bien plus colorée que la précédente... et un peu de shopping lui ferait du bien. Et surtout pas rester toute seule... 

Elle enfila la robe après une longue et chaude douche, puis sortit de la salle de bain. Molly l'attendait, les mains jointes.

"Ma petite fille est devenue une belle femme... ta coupe de cheveux est très jolie, ma chérie!"

"Maman, j'ai dix-neuf ans!"

"Je sais, je sais... mais il n'empêche que tu as encore grandi et que tu es superbe!"

Un petit bruit attira l'attention de Ginny. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre. Une chouette y était.

"Hedwige!" cria Ginny. Elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre et de dénouer le message attaché à sa patte. Avec force caresses, elle l'emmena à la cuisine savourer quelques gâteries. Hedwige roucoulait de plaisir, et Ginny souriait. Molly ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse.

"C'est Harry, bien sûr..." entama Ginny en lisant la lettre. "Lui et Hermione sont en congés et demandent s'ils peuvent venir ici deux semaines... à partir d'aujourd'hui! Maman, c'est fantastique! Je vais voir Harry et Hermione pendant deux semaines!"

Puis elle se rassit, lasse tout à coup. Molly considéra comme inquiétant le fait qu'elle passe rapidement d'une émotion forte à une autre.

"Maman, ils ne viennent que ce soir. Je voudrais... je voudrais... aller voir Papa, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie et Percy..."

Elle acquiesça de la tête. Ginny caressait distraitement le plumage neigeux d'Hedwige, les yeux brumeux.

"Au fait, où est passé Bill?"

"Oh, il est dehors... il dégnome! On dirait bien que les gnomes nous ont suivi... de la peste, ceux-là! Enfin, ça change les idées... tu veux y aller aussi?"

La matinée passa vite pour Ginny, entre Bill et les affreux gnomes. Ginny gagna le concours de lançage de gnomes dans le pré mais elle était persuadée que son frère l'avait laissée gagner.

*********

"Malefoy, nous l'avons trouvée."

"Où est-elle?"

"Où donc, chez sa mère bien sûr... elle habite non loin de son ancienne maison. Les sorts qui protègent la baraque sont basiques, on n'aura aucun mal à les briser... on attend la nuit?"

"Il le faut..."

*********

C'était une belle journée de printemps mais le vent du Nord soufflait sur le cimetière. Ginny y entra avec sa mère et son frère, pas certaine de toujours vouloir affronter la réalité en face. Son souvenir de Ron et de ses dernières secondes était plus clair dans sa tête que celle de n'importe qui d'autre... et il fallait qu'elle raconte tout à ses derniers parents. 

Le chemin de croix commença. La première tombe devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent fut celle d'Arthur Weasley. Molly récita tout bas une prière à son défunt mari, et Ginny, sans répandre une larme, prononça dans sa tête quelques paroles d'excuses et de regrets à son père. Puis vinrent Percy, puis Charlie, puis Fred et George, et enfin Ron. Après la litanie rituelle de Molly, Ginny prit la parole. Sa voix la fit sursauter, mais elle poursuivit avec courage.

"Bonjour Ron. C'est moi, Ginny, ta petite soeur... au moins toi tu n'as pas su ce que je suis devenue... je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais tu me manques, Ron, tu me manques... tu sais, cette nuit-là, au Terrier, je venais juste de trouver comment prendre ta reine... j'allais te battre, Ron, j'allais te battre aux échecs! Mais ils sont arrivés... de partout... j'ai eu tellement peur que j'ai paniqué, je n'ai plus trouvé ma baguette... merci, merci d'avoir essayé de me protéger... tout est devenu noir, Ron, mais je t'ai entendu crier... je t'ai entendu mourir. Je l'ai su, tout de suite. C'était une évidence... j'ai ressenti un grand vide dans le coeur... un gouffre. Je t'aime Ron, et je viendrais souvent te voir, je te le promets. Je te le jure! Tu sais, tu manques à tout le monde... je demanderai à Harry et Hermione de venir te voir aussi. Ils vont venir chez nous. Et... merci pour tout, Ron. Merci pour tout."

Elle termina dans un murmure. Bill posa sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter, et tous trois quittèrent les lieux. Le soleil commençait à se coucher.

*********

Dans leur petit appartement de Londres, Harry et Hermione - enfin surtout Hermione - préparaient leur maigre bagage - enfin surtout pour Harry - pour leur quinzaine de vacances. 

"Herm, tu n'es pas obligée de prendre tous ces livres!"

"Harry, nous allons en vacances. Avec toute cette guerre, j'ai prit du retard dans mes lectures! Je vais au moins en lire un par jour!"

"Alors ça me fait un compte de quinze, pas de cinquante!"

"Oui mais je ne sais pas quoi choisir..."

Harry sourit placidement, et sans quitter Hermione des yeux, choisit une dizaine de livres au hasard qu'il jeta négligemment dans son sac.

"Parée!"

"Harry!" lui adressa t'elle sur un ton de reproche amusé. "Bon, d'accord..." Il se retourna pour prendre son propre sac et elle en mit un dans sa poche sans faire de bruit, le surveillant du coin de l'oeil.

"Herm, repose ça tout de suite. Vacances, ça veut dire vacances!" dit-il sans se retourner.

Désespérée, Hermione reposa le livre sur la table. Il s'éloigna et elle tendit la main pour le reprendre.

"Tss!"

Se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, elle croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos.

"Tu as un oeil derrière la tête ou quoi?"

Harry tourna la tête à droite, à gauche, faisant mine de chercher cet oeil que justement il pourrait bien avoir derrière la tête. "Non, j'en vois pas."

Hermione pouffa.

"Je te connais trop bien, c'est tout!"

Hermione décroisa les bras et, tout sourire, alla aider Harry avec les sacs.

"Tu sais quoi, Harry?"

"Hm?"

Elle attendit qu'il la regarde, pour être sûre qu'elle avait toute son attention. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle trouva ce geste terriblement craquant.

"Je t'aime!"

"Mais je le sais que tu m'aimes..."

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Hermione s'en sentit rassurée et déconcertée à la fois... il ne serait donc jamais sérieux?

Harry fit tomber le sac qu'il portait à terre.

"Et bien, je crois que nous avons tout... trop bête que la maison Weasley ne soit pas intégrée à notre réseau de poudre de Cheminette!"

"Nous allons y remédier dès ce soir, chéri! Pas de souci!"

"Et il faudra profiter de nos vacances pour nous trouver une jolie maison, hein?"

"Une jolie maison rien qu'à nous... avec une grande bibliothèque!"

Harry éclata de rire et enlaça sa compagne par la taille. "Une bibliothèque? Mais à quoi elle servirait? Il faudrait la remplacer tous les deux jours! Autant planter une tente dans les Archives..."

Hermione prit un air furieux qui ne résista pas longtemps à l'hilarité de son petit ami. Ils se mirent à rire, et en riant libéraient toute la pression qu'ils avaient accumulés au long des derniers jours, mois, ans. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas ri comme ça. Harry s'autorisait à faire le clown seulement quand ils étaient tous les deux, tâchant de paraître grand et mature et responsable quand il devait faire face à un autre public. 

"Le soleil est déjà presque couché, Harry, il faut qu'on y aille!" s'alarma soudain Hermione. Harry fut contraint de la laisser s'échapper de son étreinte. Et dire qu'il y était presque... Il toucha du bout des doigts la petite boîte.

Hermione mit un sac sur son dos et lui en tendit un autre. Ils passèrent le seuil de la maison. Coup d'oeil à droite, coup d'oeil à gauche, personne en vue, parfait! Un petit sort de protection au cas où... Puis ils descendirent les escaliers. 

Dans ce quartier de Londres à majorité moldue, il y avait peu de signes de la fête du monde sorcier, mais un détail amusant frappa le jeune couple: les lampadaires n'étaient pas gris métal comme d'habitude, mais rose, vert, jaune, bleu. Il y en avait même un clignotant au bout de la rue. Hermione haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin et s'arrêta au pied du réverbère jaune.

"C'est celui-là?"

"Hm-hm."

"A trois. Un, deux..."

"Stop!"

Une voiture moldue, plein phares allumés venait de déboucher de l'autre côté de la rue. Hermione baissa sa main, prête à saisir le Portoloin, et soupira d'impatience. La voiture passa à pleine vitesse.

"Et bien, il était drôlement pressé celui-là..."

"Il faut croire..."

Harry suivit des yeux la voiture, et vit qu'elle s'arrêtait au pied de leur résidence.

"Bon, Harry, on y va nous aussi?"

"Attends... Cette voiture est louche... pas de plaque d'immatriculation..."

Deux personne sortirent de la voiture et pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment.

"Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille!"

"Harry, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les héros!"

Mais il était déjà loin. Hermione laissa tomber ses affaires et courut après lui.

********

Ginny était assise au coin du feu de sa maison, sur un fauteuil recouvert d'un drap vert, les genoux entourés de ses bras, et la tête y reposant. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis qu'elle était partie... 

En regardant le feu qui changeait de couleur à chaque seconde, elle espéra retrouver un jour cette vitalité. Aujourd'hui elle avait essayé de faire deuil. La fin était le commencement de quelque chose de nouveau. Et surtout, malgré tout ce qu'elle se souvenait avoir fait dans sa 'vie antérieure', elle ne voulait plus mourir. On lui avait expliqué que sa fille voulait vivre et la tuerait si jamais elle essayait d'avorter. Cette lutte pour la vie avait peut-être déteint sur elle, mais en tous cas, elle ne voulait plus mourir, plus jamais. Et elle garderait cette fille qu'elle élèverait. 

Souriant à elle-même, les yeux clos, elle chercha un prénom pour sa fille. Le soleil couchant disparut derrière l'horizon. On sonna à la porte.

"C'est sûrement Harry et Hermione", s'exclama t'elle, assez fort pour que depuis la cuisine, sa mère l'entende. Elle ouvrit la porte à toute volée, un grand sourire aux lèvres, prête pour des embrassades. 

Son sourire s'évanouit et elle changea de couleur. Dehors, ce n'était ni Harry, ni Hermione, mais _Malefoy_. 

*** *** ***

lyz: haha, c'est la fin du chapitre!!!! Que va t'il se passer dans le prochain? Vous allez encore devoir attendre pour le savoir... mais j'ai des tas d'idées, vous inquiétez pas. Je suis désolée de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps... mais peut-être que certains penseront que ça en vaut la peine, enfin je l'espère!

Merci de ma laisser une chtite review... je vous aime ^^ !


End file.
